An Endless Dream
by Chantelle-Bestie
Summary: When Elena get caught in an explosion, she ends up in hospital. The problem is she keeps switching lives. When she goes to sleep she's Katherine and then when she goes to sleep once she's Katherine, she's Elena? What if Damon is the solution?
1. Chapter 1

The flashing lights. The sirens. The smell of burning filled the cold crisp air. People were screaming as if their life had depended on it. The loud explosions in  
the background, causing her body to shake. Lifting her head slowly, she winced and looked around as her brown eyes glazed over with tears as she seen the scene before her. There were ambulances, fire trucks, police cars. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened, but she knew it was very bad. She  
remember talking to Matt and Tyler.

Slowly pushing herself up, she winced again, feeling worser pain as she looked down at her hand, seeing glass seep into it. The thick line of blood ran down  
her baby soft clear skin, Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she slowly limped forwards, trying to call for help. Where was she? All of a sudden, she felt  
dizzy and everything went black. She didn't know what was to come or what was happening. The one thing she would know.. it wasn't only her world anymore.

* * *

The shrilling beeping sounded echoed over and over again throught the room as the doctor took down the results and check her blood pressure, before leaving and shutting the door behind him. The room was a beautiful green lime. The cleanest room you could ever see. The floor was covered with shimmering black tiles that didn't have the slightest smudge. The silk curtains had been pulled over to block out any element of light. The television was on the wall, which was  
on standy by.

The brunette slowly began to stir awake, moaning in pain as her eyes fluttered open to take in her surroundings. The beeping continued and shrilled through  
her head, causing her to wince. Pushing herself up with all of her strength, she breathed through the pain and looked around the room, furrowing her eyebrows with a frown. This was new? Since when the hospital... become so.. posh and tidy looking? This didn't look like her normal hospital, she knew her hospital. Looking down at her hand, she seen the large cute that the glass had cut into it. It looked about as deep as the sea.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked around, not sure about what was going on. Something wasn't right, she felt.. weird. Not herself. She couldn't  
quite put her finger on it. Where was everyone? Damon, Alaric, Jeremy, Caroline? She moved over to the window and drew open the curtains as she stared  
outside. Where was she? This was NOT Mystic Falls. More tears began falling as worry and fear shook through her body. It's not right.

The door opened up as a doctor walked in with the nurse. Slowly turning, Elena looked at both of them as the fear spread further within her. Some was  
definantley not right. The doctors were dressed too smart.

"Mrs Salvatore.. were so happy to see that you are finally awake." He beamed as she froze and felt her heart come to a stop. Did he just say.. Mrs Salvatore? Were her and Damon married! She began pacing and hyperventalating. No no no. This was wrong. It was so wrong. This is the kind of something that was wrong. What was she talking about.. everything was wrong at the moment!

"Sir, we don't know what's wrong with her. She seems to have gone into a state of shock." The doctor told the person who had entered the room. Elena  
continued to pace, feeling herself getting clammy until two heavy hands placed themselves on her arms. Looking up, she immediately relaxed as she seen those two comforting blue orbs staring back at her.

"Damon.. Damon.. what's going on here? What happened to me?" She asked frantically as she felt her body shake, but then she stopped and looked at what he was wearing. A black suit with a tie. He NEVER wears suits unless it's for special occasions. She tried reaching out for him, feeling scared as he pressed his hands firmly against her shoulders, giving her a warning look.

"Katherine, calm down.. now." He told her as she froze once again, feeling sick to the pit of her stomach. Katherine? No no no. What was going on..?  
"Katherine? What? No Damon.. it's me..!" She told him, trying to hug him again, but he pressed his hands harder against her shoulders. She swallowed back  
the tears, feeling hurt and confused. None of this was making any sense to her.

"All the discharge papers are ready to be signed by you sir." The doctor told him, before giving him a bow and left with the nurse, shutting the door.  
"Breathe alright... you were in an accident Katherine. The hospital has taken good care of you." He told her sternly as he removed his hands from her shoulders.

"No no! I am NOT Katherine! What are you wearing! Whats going on Damon?" She demanded, looking up at him, "It's me Damon..."  
"What twisted game are you playing with me this time huh? I've had enough of your games Katherine." He told her coldly, "Did you expect your boyfriend?"  
"Damon.. I.. I.." She was lost for words and shivered as he moved closer to her, an angry glint in his eyes. This wasn't her Damon.  
"Well your boyfriend isn't here. Your husband is, so get over it." He walked out, slamming the door as Elena burst into sobs and felt to the floor, covering her  
face with her hands. This wasn't right. She wasn't Katherine. H.. he was NOT Damon. What was going on..? It was just a horrible horrible dream. Her mind  
playing tricks on her.

Getting up, she climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over her, more tears falling as she just wanted everything to disapear and be gone within an  
instant. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply and feel into a deepl slumber.

* * *

Moving her fingers slowly, she whimpered in pain, feeling a sting errupt in her body. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she felt the cut on her hand, thumping  
with pain. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around and swallowed, seeing the hospital room. Sitting up, she almost sighed in relief seeing that she was  
back in her normal hospital, but she wasn't so sure.. it was a little to familiar. Getting down from the bed, she made her way over to the window and looked  
out. It was Mystic Falls. She looked around, hearing the door open and chewed her lip. She seen the doctor and nurse walking in and stayed back against  
the wall, tears glossing her eyes.

"Miss.. your safe. Don't worry about anything. Calm down." He told her, trying to be calm as he smiled along with the nurse.  
"No.. No.. I.." She stuttered, feeling sick as she sunk to the floor and burst into sobs, the reality of it all becoming to much.  
"We think the shock has hit her..." The doctor murmured to someone, causing her to look up quickly and sigh in relief, when she seen Damon and his beautiful leather jacket wrapped around his body with his dark denim jeans. It was HER Damon.

"Dam...Damon.." She whispered hoarsely, reaching out for him as he rushed around to her and bent down, taking her hands.  
"Hey.. look at me.. okay? Shh.. your alright.. your alright Elena." He told her, speaking softly as he stroked her hair back, smiling comfortingly.  
"I.. It w..as so.. real. I'm.. not h.. her Damon. I'm not." She told him and began sobbing again as he watched her, his concern growning within seconds as he  
gave a nod to the nurse and the doctor, telling them to leave. Moving closer, he wrapped his arms around her body and held her close, feeling her shaking  
violently.

"Elena. Breathe. Breathe for me. Your heart is racing too fast. Your safe with me. There was just a gas explosion, it was an accident. You just got caught." He  
told her calmly and rubbed soft circles on the small of her back as she buried her face further into his chest, thankful that he was letting her touch him.  
Gripping at his leather jacket, she pulled him closer and took in his scent, wanting everything to go back to normal. What happened? It must have just been  
a.. realistic dream.

Looking up at him, she swallowed as tears fell and leaned into his touch as he wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. Slowly lifting her into his arms, he layed her in bed and pressed a gentle kiss to her hair.

"You should rest. Then I'll get you out of here, okay..?" He told her gently as she nodded, slowly getting up with him as she crawled back into bed.  
"Don't be long..." She replied quietly as he gave her a gentle smile and pulled the covers over her, walking out. Looking around, she breathed deeply, shaking her head. Just a dream. Just a dream. Closing her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Katherine.. Katherine, wake up!" He shook her as she jumped a little, opening her eyes to see Damon dressed in a suit again and swallowed. Uh oh. "Damon..." Elena whispered, sitting up as she looked at him, chewing on her lip. "Come on. I've signed the papers. We can go." He told her, walking out as she looked around, sighing. Just go along with it. Just breathe and go along with it. Slowly getting up, she walked over to the clothes they had left for her and her eyes widened. Woah. A dress... silk? Was she Royalty or something...?

Getting dressed, she looked into the mirror and swallowed. Katherine.. of all people? Why was she dreaming about this? Was it a dream? Was it real. She  
didn't know. She just hoped Damon came back to get her out of the hospital soon. Walking out into the hall, she seen Damon and another guy, causing  
her to swallow nervously. Making her way over to them, she took a look around, taking in her surroundings. It was a VERY posh place.

"Ready to leave Katherine?" He asked, his blue eyes shimmering with a pain that flashed through them and was gone again within a second.  
"Oh.. yes of course." She told him as he took her hand and lead her out, causing her to shiver from his touch.  
"What? Does my touch disgust you now? Do you really hate me that much Katherine?" He questioned, the hurt laced in his voice as she just swallowed, not  
knowing what the hell happened between them to make them like this. By the sounds of it, she apparently cheated.

She just shook her head, not saying anything as they walked outside and he helped her into the car that they had waiting. Shutting the door, he sat back being quiet. Elena looked over at him, not liking this kind of Damon. She was use to a one that was throwing funny comments at her back and forward. Playing with her fingers, she sighed quietly, just wanting to be out of this dream.

"Is something bothering you?" He questioned coldy, glancing out the window.  
"No.." She told him quietly and looked around to him, reaching for his hand as he froze from her touch, "Damon..."  
"What..?" He didn't even turn his head and Elena reached over, taking his chin in her hand and turned his face.  
"What happened to us...?" She whispered, tilting her head slightly, looking into his eyes.  
"You did..." He answered, pulling away from her touch and looked out the window again. Closing her eyes tightly, she leaned her head back, feeling tiredness take over her as she fell asleep.

* * *

Hearing the blistening flames in the background, she moaned a little, feeling pain in her hand and head. Opening her eyes slowly, she glanced around to see  
that she was in the Boarding House living room and sighed in relief, rubbing her eyes. Pushing herself up, she folded the blanket that was covering her and  
placed it on the back of the couch.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Damon grinned, walking over and bent down, "Thought the hospital slipped you a sleeping pill."  
"Shut up." She told him, smiling and pushed him lightly, covering her face, "How long have I been out?"  
"Erm.. about half an hour. Not long." He told her, holding out a glass of bourbon, "Helps me out."  
"I bet it does.." She told him, laughing a little as she took it and began to sip at it, trying to get use to the taste.  
"You were tossing in your sleep. Having bad dreams?" He asked, concern laced in his voice as he raised an eyebrow.  
"More like.. crazy dreams. You wouldn't believe me." Shaking her head, she took a few more sip and sighed, feeling better as she passed it back to him.  
"Try me.. I live for crazy." He told her with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows as she smiled, giggiling.  
"It.. might be crazy.. but since the accident earlier.. I.. collapsed. But.. when I woke up.. I wasn't... me?" She said, looking up at him.  
"Beyonce? Britney? Oooh Mila Kunis?" Smirks bigger as she pushed him, shaking her head.  
"I knew you wouldn't take me seriously." Getting up, she walked over to the fire, feeling goosebumps growing on her skin from the cold breeze.  
"Ah. Come on. I'm only playing around. Tell me.. pleaseee.." Damon begged in a whining voice with a grin as he walked over to her and stood by the fire. She  
looked up at him and crossed her arms, taking him in. Did the dream mean something?

"I.. I woke up... they called me.. Mrs Salvatore.." She told him, chewing her lip as he laughed.  
"I can see why that would be weird, being married to Stefan and all." He answered with a small smile as he sipped his bourbon.  
"No.. not Stefan. You.." She murmured, looking up at him as he slowly looking at her as a grin spread across his face.  
"Now now.. if you wanted me.. you could have just asked. You don't have to dream about it..." He told her as she rolled her eyes.  
"Shush. That's not the only thing. In my dream, THEY kept calling me Katherine and so did you." Elena confessed, her brown eyes filled with confusion as he  
tilted his head, chewing his lip.

"You were Katherine...?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah. And you HATED me. You wouldn't let me touch you.. talk to you without.. being harsh. Something was in the dream.. I can't figure it out. Like.. I.. she  
cheated." She told him, thinking about it as she looked down at the flames.

"Ever since the accident huh?" Sipping his drink, he watched her and seen her nod lightly.  
"Yeah. It's like... when I go to sleep.. and pick up where I left off with HER. When I fall asleep there.. I pick up where I left off from ME."  
"That's.. odd." He responded, not quite sure how to react.  
"I feel like I'm living two lives Damon. It's so real..." She whispered and swallowed, remembering the way he had looked at her when she was Katherine and  
rubs her face. Does the dream have something to do with her and Damon.. in this 'life'?

"Well.. erm.. you wanna rest?" Damon asked as she shook her head.  
"Nu uh. Me and you are going out. Somewhere fun. Come on.." She grabbed his hand, pulling him to the door.  
"I don't think that's a good idea. You just got out of the hospital." He told her as she rolled her eyes and pulled on her coat that was hanging up and  
grabbed his, passing it to him.

"Shush and come on." She told him, walking out.  
"Well.. if she's game.." Shrugs with a grin and pulls on his jacket, walking out.

* * *

A/N: I hope it's okay guys :D

Shauna  
xx


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was blue and full of white fluffy clouds. The birds were chirping happily as the sun rays shined through the window and onto the sleeping brunette.  
Squinting from the bright light on her face, she opened her eyes and jumped, letting out a shrilling scream as she seen a maid there.

"Oh god.. I'm so sorry Mrs Salvatore. I didn't mean to give you a fright." She told her in a rush.  
"Oh no.. don't be sorry. I'm sorry. What am I like?" Smiling softly, she got out of the bed and began making the bed.  
"Mrs Salvatore... I make the beds?" She asked in confusion as Elena looked at her and smiled softly,  
"Don't worry. I can make it." She told her with a smile, "Don't worry. I got it."  
"Thank you Mrs Katherine." She smiled at her and took a dress out of the wardrobe, "Your bath is been ran. You can put this one afterwards."  
"Thank you so much.." She hugged her gently as she hugged her back, surprised.  
"Anything for you Mrs Salvatore.."

Elena pulled back with a smile and walked on into the bathroom and gasped, her eyes enlargening at the size of the tub. It was 10 times the size of her  
normal tub. Slowly walking over to it, she reached her hand in and felt the heat. It was perfect. Looking around the bathroom, she chewed her lip. The  
white marble walls, the black tiled floors. Everything was a rich white. Looking into the mirror, she touched her face. Unfortunately.. she looked exactly like  
Katherine.

Slowly getting undressed, she tied her hair into a messy bun and slowly got into the bath, gasping when she slipped. The water went everywhere as she  
burst out laughing and covered her face. Only she could do that. Looking over the bathside, she continued to laugh and shook her head.

"What's so funny?" Looking up, she was met with blue eyes and blushed, thankful the bath was super bubbly.  
"I kind of.. slipped in the bath, I'm clumsy." She told him as she settled into the bath and closed her eyes.  
"So... I see?" He replied, looking at the water on the floor.  
"Don't worry. I'll clean it up once I'm out." Elena told him, smiling and took a handful of bubbles blowing them, causing her to giggle.  
"You will..?" He asked in surprise as he watched her laugh. She was VERY happy then usual, he thought.

Grabbing the sponge, she began to wash herself with strawberry cream and smiled, closing her eyes as rubbed it all over and washed it off again. Looking  
over her shoulder, she seen him standing there, not knowing whether to be furious or happy.

"Can you pass me a towel please..?" She asked, being careful. He grabbed the towel and walked over, holding it up for her.  
"Thank you Damon.." She chewed her lip and stood up blushing as she stepped out and took the towel, wrapping it around herself.  
"Katherine, we have to be gone by 2pm okay..?" He told her, crossing his arms. Turning to him, she studied him. Knowing he still wasn't happy with whatever  
was going on with them two.. in this.. 'world'.

"Damon...? Shh.." She told him and slowly leaned up, pressing her lips against his as she brushed her teeth and walked out into the bedroom, her whole body buzzing and tingling as she blushed a beetroot red. Wow..? If that's what it's like in dream world.. she wants something to happen in the real world.

He walked out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later and studied her in confusion, not knowing what was going on with her. Looking at his watch, he  
bit his lip. Elena seen him and bit her lip. They were married.. so there's nothing she could really do. Dropping her towel, she began pulling on her underwear  
and bra as she slowly slipped her dress on.

"Could you tie me up please..?" Elena asked and blushed, realising if she said that with the 'other' Damon. He would have been going kinky on her.  
"Of course." He walked over, lifting her hair and placed it over her shoulder as he began tightening the strings, causing her to bite her lip.  
"Thank you.." She whispered and tilted her head, looking into the long length mirror. Why was she dreaming this? It had to be something to do with Damon?

Turning around after he finished with the strings, she smiled at him and pulled her hair out of the messy bun, causing it to fall and curl at her shoulders.  
Damon looked her over, curiosity obvious in his eyes.

"What are you up to Katherine? Your different." He told her with a raised eyebrow as his blue eyes sparkled in the sun light.  
"I'm up to nothing. I wanna be.. different. I want to make a change." She told him nervously as he looked her over once again.  
"You never want to change. I don't know what your up to Katherine, but I don't like it alright? We have to be proffesinal, so stop your games!"  
"Damon.. shut up." She responded as she looked up into his eyes, feeling mezmorized. Reaching up, she pulled him down and kissed him, placing her hands on his cheeks. He tensed up and tried pulling away, but she held him closer.

"Excuse me.. Mr Salvatore?" Elena pulled back, blushing and looked over his shoulder to see the guy from the hospital.  
"Yes Michael?" Damon asked, not taking his eyes off Elena.  
"Are you ready to leave?" He asked, looking between them.  
"Yeah. Were ready to leave Michael." Elena told him and walked out past him.  
"Michael? Where did the imbosal name go?" He asked in confusion as Damon turned to him and shook his head.  
"I don't know.." Following him out, he closed the door over and went down the hall after Elena and grabbed her hand, pulling her around.

Her brown eyes sparkled with nerves as she came to face with Damon. He looked so serious, so broken, so hurt, so confused. Whatever Katherine had done  
to him, it was bad.

"Michael.. you go ahead. Katherine and I will catch up." Damon spoke, being calm as Elena swallowed.  
"Sir.." He gave him and nod and walked ahead, going outside.  
"What are you doing Katherine..?" He questioned, his blue eyes filled with emotions.  
"Damon..." Elena whispered and reached up, touching his cheek as he flinched slightly and closed his eyes. She swallowed again, the lump growning in her  
throat as sadness rised within her.

"Katherine.. don't do this to me.." He whispered hoarsely as she shook her head and tip toed, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
"I'm sorry. For whatever I have done. I apologize. I am.. so so sorry." She told him as he pulled away and glared at her.  
"You think I would believe you! After all you've done to me. Dream on Katherine. I'd pick death sooner than trust you." He walked past her and outside as  
she took a shakey breath and followed him, getting into the car awaiting them. The driver shut the door as Damon was talking to Michael.

The brunette looked out the window and took in the view. It was a big mansion. Surrounded by acres of lands. Beautiful apple trees. It was like a  
fairytale castle. She rubbed her hand across her cheek, feeling a migraine and hissed in pain, pressing her hand against her forehead.

"Mrs Katherine, are you alright?" Michael asked, turning his attention to her.  
"I do.. don't know.." She hissed again, hunching over and held her head as Damon moved closer and pressed his hand against her back.  
"Katherine, look at me.." He murmured and began shaking her lightly, "Katherine... Katherine look at me.."

Before she could look up at him, the world turned black.

* * *

"Elena.. Elena wake up.." Damon called to her, feeling her forehead and shook her again, worry rising within him.  
"Uh.." She jumped with a gasp and held her head in pain. "Shh.. shh." He gently layed her back down and looked her over, "The doctor said that you will get a lot of pain from the accident. You hit your head hard." "Da.. Damon.." She whispered, looking at him and swallowed, tears glazing her eyes, "Your.. in my room?" "I heard you calling for me in your sleep. I was worried.." He told her, stroking her hair back as he watched her. "What time is it..?" Slowly looking over at the clock, she seen it was 9am and rubbed her face.

"Don't worry. The school know you won't be in due to your accident." He explained to her and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"T..hanks.." Elena whispered, thinking of the dream and slowly sat up, blinking.  
"Do you want to spend the day with me? I can look after you until you feel a little better?" He suggested hopeful as she looked up at him.  
"Yes.. please.." She smiled weakly and sat up with his help.  
"I'll run you a bath, okay?" He kissed her forehead softly and walked into the bathroom, beginning to run the bath.

Slowly getting up, she walked over and looked into the mirror as she tied her hair into a loose bun, her head banging in pain. Pressing her hands to her  
forehead, she closed her eyes, the dream running through her head.

"Come on..." He walked behind her and placed his hands on her waist gently and lead her into the bathroom.  
"I'll take a second.. I promise." She told him as he shook his head.  
"No.. take your time okay?" Smiling softly, he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Sighing, she got undressed and climbed into the bath as she bit her lip, thinking. Letting out a sigh, she rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, sinking into  
the bath as she began relaxing and drifted off.

* * *

"Mrs Katherine... can you hear me?" She heard the voice floating through her ears and winced, still feeling the pain in her head. "Mmh hmmm.." She murmured in response as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Thank god.." She heard a voice in the background, the sounds echoing through her ears.

She slowly pushed herself up and came to face with Damon who was kneeling down in front of her and looking at her with evident worry in his eyes. She  
gave him a weak smile and cradled her head.

"Do we need to bring you to a hospital?" Michael questioned concerned.  
"No... no. I'm fine.. I promise. Just a headache." Elena told them and breathed deeply.  
"Katherine.. you blacked out. You need a hospital." Damon told her, taking her hand as she shook her head once again.  
"No. Were going to be late. I'm okay." Taking his seat back next to her, his blue eyes watched her in worry. Reaching forward, she took a bottle of water  
and took a gulp. She fell asleep in the bath...? Damon was out. What if she drowned? Her eyes largened slightly as she thought about it.

"Katherine.. we can leave it today. Go back and get you into bed. You don't look well." He told her and looked over at Michael.  
"Yes miss. Me and Damon will take care of it. You get some rest." Michael told her with a smile.  
"Please..." She whispered, the pain getting worse. Damon looked at Michael and ushered him to turn around.

Damon moved closer to Elena and wrapped an arm around her shoulders hesitantly as he pressed a kiss to her head as she layed her head on his shoulder  
and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"Sleep.." He whispered soothingly as she felt hypnotized and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

Hearing bubbles popping and the sound of her heartbeat in her ears. She jumped suddenly and gasped for air as she rubbed her face and coughed out the  
water she had swallowed. Patting her chest, she coughed again and breathed deeply.

"Elena, are you okay in there?" Damon's voice called through the door.  
"Y..yea!" She called back and got out, drying herself as quick as she could as she got dressed and brushed her hair.

Opening up the bathroom door, she stepped out and gave Damon a weak smile as he returned it. Walking over to her wardrobe, she pulled out her uggs  
and slipped them on as she slipped on her coat and picked up her bag.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest.  
"Uh.. I feel like one..." She told him and rubbed her temples as she pulled the hood up on her coat.  
"Come on.." He placed his hand on her lower back and lead her out, going downstairs.  
"I bet you love how your life revovles around watching my ass." Elena told him as she locked up and got into his car.  
"Mmh.. your right. I do LOVE watching your ass." He told her as he got in with a smirk.  
"Uh! Damon!" She smiled and laughed, pushing him as she slouched into the seat.

When arriving at the Mystic Grills, they went inside and took a seat in the booth, getting comfortable. Damon looked around, studying the crowd as Elena  
watched him curiously, studying him. The way his hair hung just above his eyes, a jet black. The beautiful electric blue eyes. The way he smiled, which could  
cause a thousand girls to faint.

"Do you want anything?" He looked at her with a grin. She looked at him for a second, wanting to say 'you', but decided not.  
"Oh.. just.. a glass of water and a plate of.. fries..?" She spoke timidly as he gave her a smile and got up, walking away.

Elena watched him all the way to the bar. The way he spoke, the way his lips moved with every word he said. Tilting her head, she watched how he smiled  
at other woman and giggled. Always the ladies man. Closing her eyes, she was hit with a vision of the bedroom and blinked, shaking her head.

"Here ya go ma lady." He spoke, sitting down as he placed the fries down and the water.  
"Thank you." She smiled softly and began picking at the fries and eating them.  
"So... any gossip for me..?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow as he took a few friess eating them.  
"I've been with you the past days..? How would I have any gossip?" Elena asked with a laugh and a smile.  
"I dunno. How's your head?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"It's.. better." She told him with a small smile and continued eating her fries.  
"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Do you.. miss Stefan?" He questioned.  
"Honestly.. not at the moment. No." She shrugged, eating more fries. She hasn't thought about him for a while now. He was gone.  
"Ah.." He murmured, taking some more fries as she smiled quickly and leaned forward, eating the fries out of his hand with a smirk.  
"Boo.." She leaned back, blushing and giggled.  
"I can't believe you just did that Gilbert.." He grinned and picked up a fry, throwing it at her.  
"Damon!" She threw one back at him and laughed as they started throwing fries at eachother.

They spent most of the day at the Grill, talking, having fun and playing pool. In the end, they decided to go back to the boarding house and hang out there.  
Elena crawled onto Damon's bed tiredly and layed her head down, closing her eyes tightly.

"Tired?" She heard his voice as he walked in and shut the door, soon walking over to the bed and sitting down.  
"Believe it or not.. your fun is tiring." She whispered with a smile as she kicked her flatts off.  
"My fun is the REAL meaning of fun.." Damon told her, grinning and took his shoes off as he lay down next to her.  
"Damon...?" She opened her eyes.  
"Mmh hmm?" He asked, leaning up on his elbow as he looked at her.  
"I'm sorry.." She whispered.  
"For what Elena..?" Damon asked and bit his lip, watching her.  
"For hurting you. For.. leading you on. For.. treating you like you were nothing. You didn't deserve it.." She told him sadly as she reached over and took his  
hand, placing a kiss to his palm.

Damon watched her, wondering what brought all this on. He watched her place soft kisses to his skin and smiled softly, tugging her hand gently as she  
rolled closer to him.

"You don't do any of those things. You make my life worth living.. you hear me?" He told her sternly as he stroked her cheek with his knuckles.  
"No. You make my life worth living Damon." She told him and layed her head on his chest as she slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Chewing his lip, she stroked  
her hair and listened to her sleep.

* * *

Rolling over, she pressed her face into the pillow and inhaled, getting the scent of lavender, causing her to smile. Slowly rolling onto her back, she sat up and looked around seeing that she was in a completely different room.

"Your awake.." She jumped a little and placed her hand over her chest as she seen Damon sitting on the couch to her left.  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what was wrong with me.." She told him quickly as he shook his head and raised his hand.  
"Katherine, you were in pretty bad shape. Don't worry, okay?" He told her with a small smile as she bit her lip.  
"Damon... do.. you hate me?" Elena asked, looking over at him.  
"Hate you..? God.. Katherine.." Getting over, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed as he tilted her chin, "I could never hate you..."  
"I cheated, didn't I?" She whispered sadly and swallowed.  
"Yeah Kat.. you did. You cheated and hurt me bad..." He told her, letting his walls down.

Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around around his neck and buried her face into his neck, inhaling his scent as some tears fell down her cheeks, feeling  
the emotions of the situation.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered as he ran his hand up and down her back.  
"It's okay Kat." He whispered back and held her tightly against him.

* * *

A/N: Hope it was okay guys :D

Shauna  
xx


	3. Chapter 3

Rain pounded off the window violently, causing a drumming noise. The sound of thunder roared through the sky as if it were angry at mother earth. Wind  
whistled and howled. The usual chirping birds were hiding from the fury of it all.

Hearing all of the racket, the brunette moaned in exhaustion and slowly opened one of her eyes, exploring her surroundings. Seeing the beautiful open room, she sighed and rubbed her face. The past week she had been back and forward. Elena, Katherine, Elena Katherine. To be honest.. when opening her eyes in the morning, she didn't know what to expect anymore.

Pushing herself up, she looked over at the small clock on the side table and seen it was 4am, causing her to hiss in annoyance. Looking around into the  
darkness, she bit her lip, missing the comfort of her own bed. Why did she have to wake up in Katherine's world when she needed HER Damon most?  
Dragging her feet over the carpet into the bathroomm, she splashed cold water over her face, breathing deeply.

Running off no energy was bad for when running two lives. Going to sleep as Katherine, she would just wake up and be Elena. The cycle just kept going  
and going without a break between the two. To top it off, her and Damon had been fighting all week and she didn't even know what for. In BOTH  
worlds that is. YAY for her. Whenever anything seemed to go wrong when she was Elena, it seemed to trigger something when she was Katherine.  
By trigger, she meant Damon. Katherine's world would change depending on how HER world was going.

Elena walked out of the cold depths and back into the bedroom as she picked up the silk dressing gown and slipped it around her petite body. Staying in  
bed wouldn't acheive anything since the tiredness had slipped away when she opened her eyes. Opening the door, she slowly walked out, trying to be quiet and made her way down the hall, the darkness creeping behind her.

Turning the corner, she tip toed up the hall and slowly pushed the door open as she walked outside and was immediately hit by the rain. Shivering, she  
pulled the robe closer and walked down the stone path, tilting her head up towards the sky. The cold drops hit her face, goosebumps growning on her skin as she walked further up the path. Looking up at the tall statues she smiled softly, seeing a statue of Damon.

"What are you doing...?" Hearing his voice, she looked over her shoulder and stared at him as he walked up the path towards her.  
"No.. nothing. Don't worry." She told him quietly and looked back around at the statue, holding the robe closer.  
"Your going to catch your death out here Katherine!" He called to her over the rain as he stood behind her.  
"I won't catch anything. This is only a dream." Elena whispered to herself and closed her eyes, just wishing everything had turned out differently.  
"What are you talking about?" He questioned, the crystal blue eyes staring at her intensely as she turned to face him.

Swallowing, she held back the tears as she took in his appearance. He was like a mirror image of HER Damon. But.. the Damon deep within. The Damon that  
would never come out. The Damon that hid all the hurt and pain that she had caused him. This Damon... was her true Damon. It was showing her the  
damage that she was causing him.

"Katherine, come with me inside NOW." He told her sternly as he looked her over.  
"I don't wanna be this person. I wanna be me Damon!" She shouted at him, tears finally beginning to pour, but they blended in due to the rainfall.  
"What's wrong with you..?" He stepped closer and looked at her curiously.  
"Nothing.. nothing..." She told him and shook her head, going to walk past him as he clasped his hand around her wrist, "Damon.. don't..."

Tugging her wrist with some effort, she walked up the path quickly and out of the rain as she stepped inside. Wiping away the tears with the back of her  
hand, she walked up the hall and took a shakey breath. Feeling someone grab her hand, she gasped as she was pressed against the wall and looked up  
to be met with crystal blue eyes.

"Damon.." Elena whispered softly as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and placed his hands on her neck. Reaching up, she wrapped her  
hands around his wrists and pulled him closer, feeling safe.

Moving his hands down to her waist, he pulled her against him and lead her backwards towards his bedroom. Running her hands up, she gripped his hair  
and bit down on his lip causing him to moan. Leading them into his bedroom, he closed the door, pinning her against it as his lips skimmed down her neck.

A moan escaped from her lips as she took this time to study his room. It was classic Damon. He had his bookshelf full of books. His king size bed.  
The en-suite on the other side of the room. Moving her attention from the room, she grazed her nails along his chest, feeling the goosebumps appearing  
beneath her fingers. Smiling, she pulled his head up and kissed him again as he lifted her, giving her time to wrap her legs around his waist and hold onto  
him.

Leading her over to the bed, he kissed her and layed her down as he looked down at her with a smile. Stroking his thumb across her cheek, he looked into  
her eyes as if he were trying to find an answer to something. Reaching up, she pushed his hair back from his eyes and looked into his eyes, feeling  
connected to him in more ways then one. The blue eyes that she loved. The look that made her heart melt. The way he would look at her as if she were  
the only thing worth living for. The way... he loved her.

Brushing his lips against hers softly, he ran his hands up her sides and held her close, nudging his nose against hers, causing her to blush and smile up  
at him.

"Kat..." He whispered as she pressed her finger against his lips.  
"I know.." She told him and went to lean up and kiss him, until she heard a bag, causing her to jump in fright.  
"What was that...?" Standing up, he walked out into the hall as Elena pushed herself up and pulled the wet gown close to her, finally realising that she  
was shivering. Obviously she was to caught up to notice.

Damon walked back in and closed the door as he walked over and bent down in front of her, taking her hands. She watched him curiously as he kissed  
her palms.

"Let's sleep." He told her as she gave him a soft nod, "I'll get you something to wear." Walking over to his closet, he pulled it open.  
"Thank you" Getting up, she walked into his en-suite and smiled. It was similar to the one in her room, just a bit bigger.

Gazing into the mirror, she studied the reflection staring back at her. Her eyes were shimmering with happiness. Her cheeks were covered with blush as  
a smile was spread across her face. She didn't understand it.. and on some level. She didn't want too. Walking in, Damon handed her a shit as she smiled.

"I guess.. we never really sleep in the same bed.. huh?" Elena asked, pushing her gown off as she pulled his shirt over her head.  
"No. Not really. Since... things happened huh?" He replied with a shrug as she bit her lip and walked over to the sink, squeezing the access water out of her  
gown. He watched her with a smile and walked out.

Once she was happy with the nightgown, she folded it and placed it on the side of the tub as she walked back into the bedroom and seen Damon lying  
in bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Slowly walking over, she got in and rolled onto her side, watching him curiously.

"What are you thinking about...?" She whispered softly as she hugged the pillow closer.  
"How life is short Kat. We haven't even lived it like we wanted too." He whispered in return and looked over at her with a soft smile.  
"Stop thinking for once in your life Mr Salvatore.. and sleep.. okay?" She told him with a playful smile as he chuckled and buried his face into the pillow, his  
steady breaths letting her know that he had nodded off.

Rolling onto her back, she stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes, inhaling as she got the scent of Damon's cologne and spice. Feeling relaxed, she  
slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Feeling the warmth radiating from the body next to her, she pulled the covers close and rolled over, moving closer. Sliding her hand around his waist, she relaxed into him and buried her face into his chest. Stirring slowly, she looked up, squinting from the sudden amount of light.

Looking to her side, a smile spread across her face as she seen Damon in a deep sleep. Breathing deeply, she gazed around her room and pulled the covers  
securely over them. Taking his hand, she laced their fingers and swallowed nervously, tingles running through her body.

The dream had been nice, but she LOVED getting back to HER Damon. Looking up, she looked at his face and smiled. He looked beautiful, handsome, cute.  
Laying her head on his chest, she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

"Lena...?" He whispered as he stired and his arms tightened around her.  
"Hey.." She looked up with a soft smile and reached up, stroking his cheek, "When did you get here?"  
"I came in the middle of night.. I wanted to see you. I didn't know you would be asleep. So.. I stayed with you. I wanted to aplogize." He told her.  
"Please.. don't be sorry Damon. It was my fault. I've been throwing all of my problems on you when you have enough of your own." Leaning up, she pressed  
a soft kiss to his cheek and looked into his eyes with a smile.

"You were talking in your sleep. You seem troubled and then... calm.. peaceful." Damon told her, thankful she hadn't jumped away from him yet.  
"It's because.. I was dreaming of... what my future would be like.." She whispered, rolling onto her back, still holding his hand as she looked at the ceiling.  
"Your future?" He watched her and leaned up on his elbow curiously.  
"I was seeing... my.. real life. What I don't see.. when.. I'm awake.." Elena murmured, thinking deeply.  
"Are you still dreaming of..?" He asked, chewing his lip.  
"Me.. being your wife? Yes." She responded and looked up at him with a softly smile, "I suppose your not that bad of a husband."  
"Not that bad? I'm the bee's knees" He told her with a grin as she raised an eyebrow, shaking her head.  
"No.. you just don't make any sense..." Elena told him, smiling softly, feeling like they were finally making progress.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy :)

Shauna  
xx


	4. Chapter 4

Making her way up the drive, she looked around taking in the environment. It was a beautiful day. The sun shining, the birds chirping. Looking up at the  
house, her eyes admited the rustic look it held. It was like a spooky house from one of those horror movies. Knocking on the door, she waited patiently and  
looked behind her, feeling as if something was wrong. It didn't feel right... when it usually did.

"ELena.." Damon spoke as she spun around quickly and looked at him with a small smile as she walked inside past him.  
"Good morning." She greeted with a big smile as he turned to her, leaving the door open, his face straight.  
"Elena.. you should leave. NOW." He told her, raising an eyebrow as he gave her a stern look.  
"What's go..." She began with a look of confusion and stopped, hearing foosteps walking from the kitchen as she looked at Damon.  
"Hello Elena.." Feeling her heart stop, she swallowed the lump in her throat and turned around to see Stefan standing there with a smirk on his face.  
"H..hi..." She whispered, feeling sick and slowly moved back as she turned around and walked out past Damon, heading back down the drive as fast as she  
could.

Stefan was back. Oh god.. Stefan was back. No wonder Damon looked like someone just shot a panda bear. Uh, not the time to joke Elena! Rubbing her head, she continued walking and screamed slightly, placing her hand over her chest when Damon appeared in front of her.

"Damon!" She shouted at him, feeling her heart racing.  
"Sorry. I'm sorry. Are you alright? I didn't know you were coming over. I would have warned you." He told her, worry in his voice.  
"No! I'm not alright Damon! My ex is back and I am hav..." She swallowed, feeling weird and looked at him in confusion.  
"What...?" He questioned, looking at her.  
"I don't fe..." The next moment, she fell forward into Damon's arms, seeing a world of black.

* * *

Groaning, she opened her eyes as he body was being shook and shook. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see Damon and chewed her lip confused. That's not right. She was in Katherine's world. But.. she didn't fall asleep..?

"Katherine, wake up. Apparently we have a visitor. We have to go and see who it is." Damon told her as he got up and walked into the bathroom.  
"O..kay.." She murmured, slowly sitting up and looked around in confusion.  
"I'll meet you out there." He told her, placing a kiss to her head as he rushed out, leaving her to groan. Why was this happening? If she knew what was  
going on, she might have felt a lot happier.

Getting out of bed, she looked in Damon's closet, hoping to find something she could wear and smiled, seeing an old dress hanging there. It would have to  
do until she got ready later. Pulling it on, she walked into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and rushed out of the room and down the hall. Who was the  
visitor? Walking into the main hall, she stopped dead as she seen Damon, Stefan and Michael.

This wasn't good. This was NOT good. Why the hell was he here? Uh, something to do with the real life. It's gotta be. Something happens there, causing  
something to happen here. Lifting her dress, she slowly walked over, trying to stop her body from trembling and stood behind Damon.

"Katherine..." Stefan spoke with a grin as she shivered in disgust. There was something different about Stefan, he almost seemed.. evil.  
"Stefan..." She replied dull as she looked at all of them, "Excuse me.." Walking off, she breathed deeply and went to her room, shutting the door.

What was she going to do? She had to figure out the link between this world and her world. Why was she Katherine? Why were her and Damon married? Why did everything happen here after it had happened in her world?

Going into the bathroom, she ran a bath and stripped out of the dress, her mind still stuck in thought. What was she going to do? The only link she could  
figure out was Damon. He seemed to be the BIGGEST link. But why... was she Katherine in this life? Getting into the bath, she sunk down and chewed on her  
lip, jumping when she heard someone clearing their throat.

"So, I see your boyfriend is back?" Damon spoke, his voice very... dark.  
"What..?" Elena asked in confusion and turned her head looking at him. Boyfriend? Oh god... she didn't cheat with Stefan did she?  
"Yeah. Your boyfriend. Ya know. Your BIT on the side." He told her, crossing his arms as she closed her eyes, groaning inwardly. Boy, did she really hate  
herself/Katherine right now.

"Damon..." She began and sat up, looking at him.  
"Hey, it's fine. Your boyfriends back. You two.. have fun. I'm just the husband." He gave her a look, walking out as she hissed and breathed deeply. Was she  
in deep trouble now or what?

Staring at the bubbles, she was trying to think of what to do when she started to feel weird again. What was going on? Quickly getting out of the bath, she  
pulled her towel and her gown on as her vision began wavering and gripped onto the sink. What the hell? Just as she was about to walk, she fell and hit  
the floor unconcious.

* * *

Elena jumped up gasping for breath and grabbed her throat, feeling as if her lungs had lost air. Looking around, she swallowed and seen that she was in Damon's room an Elena jumped as she gasped for breath. Grabbing hold of her throat, she closed her eyes, feeling as if her lungs had lost air. Taking a look around, she seen that she was in Damon's room and swallowed. Something was wrong. Looking down, she seen a wet cloth on her lap. It must have been on her head. She looked to her side and froze, seeing Stefan leaning in the doorway.

"Glad to see that your finally awake." Stefan told her as he began walking over.  
"Uh.. y.. eah.." She murmured, falling off the bed almost when she tried to get off quickly. He gave her a quizzical look as she moved backwards, looking at  
him carefully.

"What's wrong Elena? You don't.. seem happy to see me." He told her, a grin covering his face as she shook her head, holding her hand up.  
"I just.. I don't want to talk to you. You should.. j.. just stay there..." She looked around, whispering, "Until I figure out what's going on."

Stefan tilted his head, watching her and began moving closer as she pointed at him, warning him to stay where he was. He laughed and continued walking  
towards her as she moved back towards the window and shook her head.

"Stefan... stay.. there..." She told him in a warning tone.  
"Come on Elena. You don't have to be afraid of me..." He told her with a grin and ran at her as she screamed and jumped out of the way just in the time as  
he went out the window.

Placing her hand over her chest, she swallowed tears glazing her eyes and slowly looked out of the window, seeing no sign of Stefan and rushed out of  
the room and downstairs. Where the hell was Damon? She looked around and ran to the front door, opening it and swallowed when she seen Stefan.

"Now now Elena.. that wasn't very nice.. was it?" He told her with a smirk as he lifted his hand, knocking her flying across the room.  
"Uh.." She slowly lifted her head, feeling blood and looked up to see she had hit the table.  
"Bad idea to mess with a ripper Elena.." He began walking towards her as she felt herself getting lightheaded.  
"Stefan.. d..on't.." She whispered as he went to pick her up but the front door opened. When she went to have a look, she seen someone but fell unconscious.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, she winced feeling pain in her head and looked up to see Stefan sitting on the edge of the bed, causing her to jump in fright and pull the covers closer.

"St..Stefan.." She murmured.  
"Katherine, you fell and hit your head. Damon says to get you to bed. He's away for a while. He'll be back later." He told her with a smile.  
"Oh..." She whispered. That meant she was in trouble. Whatever happens in real life... happens here. Or whatever happens here, happens there.

She fell and hit her head in the bathroom, she blacked out. She was in Damon's room. Stefan was after her. She banged her head and woke up here, which meant... something was going to happen with Stefan.

"So, did you miss me Katherine?" He lifted his hand, stroking her cheek as she shivered in disgust, although he took it as delight.  
"I think.. I need to go for a walk." She told him, getting out of bed quickly as she walked over to the dresser.  
"You've changed.." He murmured, getting up as he walked behind her, placing kisses to her neck. Swallowing, she moved away from him.  
"No, not really. I haven't changed. I've always been this person Stefan." Elena told him, knowing the Katherine she started off as has changed.

Walking over to the door, she winced in pain when she was pushed back against the wall and pinned. Looking up at Stefan, she seen him staring back with  
fury in his eyes as he held her against the wall.

"Don't turn back now Katherine. The plan is going so well." Stefan told her in a warning voice as she furrowed an eyebrow. Plan?  
"What plan Stefan? There is no plan." She replied and struggled against him.  
"We take Damon for everything he has got. We kill him. Rid of all our problems. Then me and you can be togther.." He told her, pressing kisses down her  
neck as she struggled more. They had planned to kill Damon? What!

"Get.. off.. me!" She shouted at him as he glared at her.  
"Don't fight me Katherine!" He shouted back angry as she struggled more and lifted her knee up agains his groin, causing him to groan in pain and fall to his  
knee's as she ran quickly but tripped when he grabbed her foot.

"Your not going anywhere Katherine!" He hissed through his teeth, grabbing at the gown and pulled at it as she pulled away and it ripped.  
"Yes I am!" Kicking him off, she got up quickly and got out of the room, running down the hall, holding what she had left of the gown together. Where the  
hell did she go? She didn't know this place like the back of her hand.

"Katherine!" She heard Stefan shouted and ran around the corner and ran faster down the hall.  
"Come on Elena.." She whispered to herself and swallowed, hearing his footsteps. Oh god.. she was dead. She was going to die.

Opening a door, she seen stairs and looked behind her, seeing Stefan turning the corner and quickly running down them. Just as she was about to reach the  
bottom, she lost her stepping and fell, crying out when she hit her wrist.

"Katherine! I know where you are!" He roared angrily as she got up, tears glazing her eyes and held her wrist, looking around. Where was she? Going around the corner, she carried on down the hall and found a door at the end. Rushing over to it, she pushed it open and walked inside, closing it and locking it behind her.

"Elena, you are so dead." The brunette swallowed and turned around, Where was she? It was like.. a private study. Walking over to the desk, she picked  
up the book slowly, wincing from the pain in her wrist and began reading through it. It was Damon's diary. He had a diary...? Sitting on the chair, she  
stopped at a page, beginning to read it in her head.

Dear diary,  
I just wish for once. That Katherine would look at me the way she use to. The day we met. She treated me like I was god's gift. Since then  
we had fell apart and she doesn't care for me anymore. She doesn't love me. I wish that our love could be reconnected.

Damon

Chewing her lip, she flipped near to the end and found a later entry and sat back in the chair, wanting to know what he wrote recently and began reading.

Dear diary,  
I thought me and Katherine were getting better, but I don't know anymore. She's a changed woman. Ever since she started having her on the  
side with Stefan. I can't trust her anymore. She seems like a changed woman, but deep down.. I don't think she is. I just wish I could find a lady like  
Katherine. Except, she's sweet, trustworthy, fun, beautiful, gorgeous, honest and... down to earth. Maybe one day diary.. aye?

Damon

Closing it, she placed it down and swallowed back the tears. He's been through so much pain. Maybe.. this is the past? Maybe her life.. is the present? There  
had to be some kind of link. Slowly getting up, she unlocked the door and walked out, being quiet knowing Stefan might have gone. Making her way up  
the stairs, she pushed the door open and looked around, sighing in relief.

"Finally.." She whispered and went to walk, but screamed when someone grabbed her and covered her mouth.  
"Thought you could hide from me Katherine, I invented hiding." He whispered with a smirk as she elbowed him in the ribs.  
"You couldn't invent anything. You don't have a clue." She shouted at him, pushing him off and rushing up the hall. When was Damon coming back? What the  
hell was happening in her other life? Did Damon not think to wake her up? Uh..

"Katherine! We need to talk! Come here!" Stefan shouted after her as he ran around the corner, seeing her.  
"No! Stay the hell away from me!" Running towards the door, she felt him grab her hair as he pulled her back and she fell to the ground.  
"Ah.." She shouted in pain and breathed deeply, feeling as if she was going to die.  
"I'll show you how much of a clue I have." Just as he went to hit her, she heard a shout but was to out of it to recgonize who it was. As her head fell  
to the side, she seen two people running towards her, but it was too late since she seen a world of black.

* * *

"Elena! Elena, wake up please.. come on!" Damon's voice called to her. "Uh... D..damon..." She whispered painfully, feeling as if she was hit by a plane. If that were possible. "Oh thank god.." She felt him taking her into his arms as he held her against his chest, stroking her hair gently. "Damon.." Elena whispered, tears falling as he rocked her, being careful. "Shh.. I'm here. Nobody's going to hurt you. I've got you.." He told her as her eyes slowly fluttered open to see where she was. Where was she?

Hearing beeping, she squinted looking around at all the white walls. Was she in hospital? What the hell had happened when she fell unconcious? Damon slowly layed her down and stroked her cheek, looking into her eyes with a sad smile.

"Wass... it Stefan?" She asked softly, feeling tears streaming as he nodded, gently wiping them away.  
"Yeah Elena. It was. I didn't know he would do that. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left him with you..." He told her, his voice hoarse as if he'd been crying.  
"Damon.." Lifting her hand, she stroked his cheek as he closed his eyes in response, "Don't be sorry. You didn't know, okay?"  
"I should have. I'm suppose to be taking care of you. I'm doing a stupid job of it." He whispered, looking down at she looked at him sadly. The Damon  
from the other world was finally showing. The Damon that was afraid to come to the surface.

"Shh.." She pulled him down gently and hugged him close, running her fingers through his hair as she took in his scent.  
"I'm sorry.." He murmured, holding her close as she shook her head, a small smile creeping on her face.  
"Don't be.. just.. shhh.." She told him, stroking his hair back.

Standing up, he looked down at her and took her hand, kissing it. He held up his fingers, indicating 3 minutes as he walked out and closed the door behind  
him. Lacing her fingers together, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She knew she was going to fall asleep, but she knew she needed to. She didn't care. She had to know what was going on. Turning her head to the side, she closed her eyes slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Hearing shouting and bangs as people were being shoved against the wall, she felt her head pounding. Slowly opening her eyes, she seen Michael and some bodyguards separating Damon and Stefan who had been fighting, obvious to the way Stefan's nose was bleeding and Damon had a purple bruise growing on his cheek.

"Katherine..." Michael spoke concerned as he had seen her eyes were open.  
"Take him away before I kill him!" Damon shouted, his voice angry.  
"I'll be back Damon. In about an hour.. or two.. let her know for me aye?" He winked as he got dragged off.  
"Damon..." Michael called to him as Damon rushed over and bent down.  
"Katherine, look at me.." He told her gently as she slowy turned her head and looked at him.  
"Hi.." She whispered weakly and closed her eyes again.  
"Come on.." Slowly lifting her into his arms, he walked down the hall to his room and placed her on the bed.

"Uh.. am I dead?" She winced in pain and breathed deeply.  
"No.. thank god.." He whispered, crawling onto the bed next to her and leaned up on his elbow, "I can't believe he did this. What happened?"  
"I.. I don't know. We.. were talking. It just.. happened." She told him as she reached for his hand and held it close, closing her eyes.  
"Oh.." He murmured, looking at their hands as he kissed hers softly and watched her.  
"I love you..." Elena whispered softly, looking at him as his face was expressionless.  
"Katherine.." He started but she placed a finger to his lips.  
"Don't..." Slowly turning onto her stomach, she buried her face into the pillow. Sighing, he lay behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head  
softly.

"Sleep. I'll wake you soon.." He whispered, stroking her hand as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, hope it was okay :)

Shauna  
xx


	5. Chapter 5

The school hallway was buzzing with a variety of students. They were all in different crowds across each side of the hall. Each and every one of them  
talking about the gossip that they had heard that day. The brunette pushed through the crowed as she hugged her books to her chest. She hated when it was like this. She felt as if she was being swallowed up and it didn't help the mood she was in.

Heading over to her locker, she pulled it open and placed her books in neatly as she took a look into the small mirror, stuck to the locker door. The reflection  
staring back was unrecgonizable. Her usual tanned skin was pale. Her big brown eyes were dull. The bags under her eyes didn't help much either. Caroline  
and Bonnie had started noticing the change in her. It's not like she could say much. What was she going to say? That she was living two lives? Oh and in  
one of them she was married to the Salvatore that they hate.

Shutting her locker over, she leaned against it, feeling the cold steel against her back, causing her to shiver. Hearing the blaring of her ringtone, she looked  
through her bag quickly and grabbed it, answering it.

"Yes..?" She asked annoyed as she closed up her bag again.  
"Ouch.. don't jump me now Elena.." Damon teased with a smirk, "What's up with you? School that boring?"  
"That boring? I'm so bored that I'm thinking about chewing my own arm off!" She told him, the annoyance seeping clearer through her voice as she pushed  
past everyone and went outside as the wind swept past her.

Taking a seat on the bench, she sighed as she heard Damon laughing down the other end of the phone. Why was he so hot and hard to stay mad at?  
Smiling a little, she looked down at her nails, finding something interesting about them.

"Well... Miss Gilbert. This is your chance. If YOU are so bored.. then get in." He replied as Elena's head whipped up and she looked up to see Damon sitting  
on the bonnet of his car, grinning at her, causing her to smile big. He actually came to bail her out...?

"Are you coming or not Gilbert!" He called over to her as he flipped his phone shut. Biting her lip, she thought about it and jumped off the bench.  
"I owe you one!" She told him once she got to the car. Laughing, he opened the door for her as she climbed in.  
"Just add it to the 'I owe Damon list.' Then at least I can collect my prize later." He told her, as he shut the door and went around to the other side  
getting in. Shaking her head, she smiled and got comfty as she dropped her bag onto the floor.

"So.. where are we going sir?" Elena raised an eyebrow, her eyes filled with excitment.  
"Since.. I'm feeling VERY generous. We are leaving Mystic Falls for a day.. or two.." He told her with a smirk as he started the engine and drove off.  
"Then I guess... catching some shut eye would be the right way to go?" She asked with a grin as he nodded.  
"Yup. I'll wake you up in a couple of hours, alright?" He told her as she slouched down and leaned her head against the window, getting comfortable as she  
fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The sun rays shined down through the windows onto the brunette's face. She moaned and rolled over, burying her face into the silk pillow. She hated when she would be in a deep and peaceful sleep and then all of a sudden. LIGHT!

"Kat.. you awake..?" She heard his voice whisper as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"No.." She murmured, burrying her head further into the pillow, causing him to laugh.  
"Obviously you are. Or.. you wouldn't have answered me.." He replied, gently tucking a curl behind her ear.  
"Mmh.. maybe I'm sleep talking..." Elena told him, slowly looking up to come to face with his dazzling blue eyes.  
"You don't sleep talk Kat.." He told her, stroking her cheek with the back of his knuckles as she looked up at him, every thought known to man running through her head. He was amazing. He was.. gorgeous, hot, irresistable.

"What's wrong, mmh?" Damon questioned softly, continuing to stroke her cheek.  
"You wouldn't believe me." She replied with a slight shrug and looked down.  
"Try me." He told her as he tilted her chin up.  
"I'm.. not.. Katherine. I'm Elena.." She told him, looking into his eyes to find amusement.  
"Elena.. okay. I'll play along. Elena who my sweet?" He grinned, causing her to melt and sigh.  
"Elena Gilbert.." She murmurmed as she crawled off the bed and walking over to the mirror, looking into it.

Why did they have to look at eachother? Why was she Katherine? Why not someone else? What the hell did all this mean! She knew Damon had to be the  
key to it. But she didn't understand how he was the key. Rubbing her face, she let out a sigh, trying to think as hard as she could.

Feeling arms wrapping around her waist, she relaxed and leaned back into him as she looked into the mirror to be met with his loving gaze. She swallowed as she recgonized that look so well. Damon would give it to her when he didn't think she could see it and then it would be gone again within an instant.

"Stefan.. where is he?" Elena asked, tensing slightly remembering what had happened with him in both lifes.  
"He's being questioned. Kat.. you need to tell me what happened between you two." He told her, kissing her shoulder.  
"Uh.. we.. uh.." Swallowing, she bit back the tears as she remembered what Stefan and Katherine had planned to do to him.

Take him for everything he had and then killing him. Oh.. she's sure he'd love to hear that. She knew that if she told him, it would mess up everything that  
they had worked for. She was already halfway to cleaning up Katherine's messes. She didn't want to be at point 1 again. Telling him exactly what they  
planned.. would do that.

"Katherine... please." He gently tugged her so she was facing him now and looked down at her.  
"Damon.. we.. I.. uh..." She stuttered, feeling sick to the pit of her stomach as she shook her head, tears glazing her eyes.  
"Hey..." He whispered, cupping her cheek as single tear fell, causing his eyes to grow with concern.  
"It's bad Damon.." Elena told him as if she were speaking to HER Damon.  
"Just tell me.. we'll figure it out.. okay?" He looked her over in confusion.  
"Damon.. we were going to k..." She stopped talking, feeling as if her speaking ability had disappeared.

Something was wrong. Gazing around, she seen that the room had began to get blurry, along with Damon. No no no.. Damon don't wake her up now! She  
needed to be asleep for a while longer! Before she knew it, she blacked out.

* * *

Elena woke up and threw herself forward accidentally as he banged her forehead off the window, causing her to groan in pain and clutch her head. Damon looked over at her in shock from her sudden outburst and stopped when they came to a traffic light.

"Bloody hell Elena. Are you alright?" He questioned, looking over at her with worry in his eyes.  
"Mmh hmm... did you try to wake me?" She asked, slowly taking her hand away from her forehead as she looked over at him, squinting slightly.  
"No... it might have been me braking that jolted you. Some dick cut me up." He told her, rubbing his forehead as he watched the traffic lights.  
"Oh.." She murmured and rubbed her forehead again.

Damon reached over, gently brushing his fingers against her forehead, causing her to shiver from his touch. The sparks she got from the simple touch drove  
her mad. A blush covered her cheeks.

"Just.. a little bump." Elena told him timidly as he pulled his hand back, nodding as she almost whimpered at the loss of contact.  
"Yeah.." He agreed, driving on again as he watched the road, his face full of concentration.

Elena looked over at him, her eyes lingering on every single part of him. This was HER Damon. The Damon that was always saving her. The Damon that  
would put his life on the line for her even if he died. She knew.. that if she did.. what she wanted to, then their relationship would change. She wasn't  
sure if it would be for the better or for the worse..?

Damon huffed in annoyance as he came to a stop at yet another set of traffic lights. She watched how his jaw clenched as if he wanted to beat the  
living daylights out of something, causing her to smile. Breathing deeply, she slowly reached out and placed her hand on his cheek as she turned his head  
towards her. His eyes flashed with a questioning gaze as she ignored it and moved closer, pressing her lips against his in the softest kiss.

There were no words to describe it. It was as if the world had stopped spinning, time had been slowed down and it was just them. In that moment. It  
was as if they were the only two people in the world. Fireworks, sparks, electricity and love. They were the four words to describe the connection of this  
kiss.

When horns began honking and blaring through their ears, they pulled back, looking at eachother, their breaths unsteady. Damon looked over his shoulder and looked back at her, before driving off. Elena sat back in her seat properly and looked out her window, smiling big. Oh yeah.. that was worthit. Looking in  
the side mirror, she looked at the cars behind them, wishing she could kill them for interupting THEE moment. The moment that she had been waiting for.

Reaching down into her bag, she rummaged through it looking for her phone. As her fingers came in contact with the cold object, she smiled taking it in  
her hand as she pulled it out and begun texting Caroline. Damon looked over at her, a grin crawling onto his lips as he thought about what just happened.  
They had kissed... and he wasn't imagining it. He reached over, gently taking her hand that was dangling loose, causing a blush cover her cheeks. She  
smiled and looked over to see his attention back on the road. Biting her lip, she looked down at their hands and slowly entwined their fingers, feeling  
just.. right.

Pulling up into a gas station, Damon got out and began filling up. Elena looked around and grabbed her purse out of her bag, feeling thirsty. She might as  
well get a drink while their stopping. Getting out, she took in the surroundings and frowned. She had no idea where they were.

"Where are you going?" He raised an eyebrow, holding the nozel in.  
"Drink... did you want me to pay for this?" She asked, looking at him as he shook his head, smiling.  
"Na, don't worry. I got it. Oh and..." Leaning over the car, he took her purse as she looked at him in confusion, until he passed his wallet to her.  
"Erm.. I can pay for my own drink.." She told him with a smile as he pointed to the shop, looking at the numbers, causing her to laugh as she ran over  
towards the shop, avoiding the cars and went inside.

Thankfully the que wasn't that long. So she could be in and out within seconds. Walking over to the fridge, she looked at the selection of drinks and sighed.  
What would she get? Picking up a couple of bottle of cokes, she smiled and began walking down the aisle, until she froze all of a sudden. Dropping the  
bottles, she clutched her head as a sharp pain ripped through her skull. She cried in pain and fell to her knees. What was going on?

Breathing deeply, she tried to move but couldn't because it was as if the pain had her paralyzed from moving. Hearing the shop door being flung open, she  
felt Damon by her side in a second as he bent down.

"Elena.." He spoke gently, placing his hand on her back as she cried in pain again, feeling as if someone was toying with her.  
"M..y head.." She told him, tears glazing her eyes as his face was full of concern.  
"Shhh.." Slowly helping her to her feet, he pulled her close against his chest as she felt the world bluring out. No.. she wasn't going to fall asleep. She wasn't  
going to fall unconcious. She was going to fight it.

Elena breathed through the pain, gripping Damon's leather jacket as he held her up and watched her, not knowing what to do. He didn't know what was  
going on with her these past weeks, but he knew it wasn't good. Stroking her hair back, he looked into her eyes as she swallowed.

"Elena.. talk to me. What is it?" Damon questioned, trying to stay calm.  
"It's.. my head..." She whispered, "Something's wrong."  
"Come on..." Lifting her into his arms, he hurried out of the shop and over to his car, getting her into the passenger side as he shut the door and ran around  
to his side, getting in.

Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes, feeling in a daze. If she didn't fall asleep this could get worse, but if she did.. would she wake up? She didn't  
have a choice as she slowly fell into a sleep.

* * *

Her ringtone blared through her ears, causing her to groan and stir. Was she not dead yet? She felt it. Flickering her eyes opening, she blinked over and over and looked to the side of her to see Damon asleep. Wait.. she wasn't Katherine? Looking at herself, she frowned. What? What the hell? Reaching for her phone quickly, she seen it was an unknown number and answered it quickly, shocked by what was going on.

"Hello?" She greeted, looking around her to see where they were.  
"Hello Elena." She froze as she knew exactly who it was.  
"Katherine..." Elena whispered in disbelief.  
"I believe that you need my help." She told her with a smirk as Elena looked at Damon and then around the car. Why wasn't she dreaming?  
"I need more than your help. I need answers."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry for the wait. I did write it but then it deleted it's self so I had to start over! Sorry! :)

Shauna  
xx


	6. Chapter 6

The brunette climbed out of the blue camaro and looked back at Damon's sleeping figure through the window. Sighing in relief, she glanced around at her surroundings. Thankfully he hadn't heard her with all his vampie... 'fun'. Moving into the woods located just where they were parked, she swallowed her, her ears getting the best of her as she heard the roaring of the wind and brunches crunching. Katherine had told her to meet her in the woods. How she knew were they were was no BIG surprise to her.

Taking a deep breath, she followed the sound of a waterfall and pushed through the tree's until she came to face the beautiful creation it's self. It was so much more than she had imagined it to be. The water was a beautiful blue. It was like a dream to her. One of those that you never wanted to end.

"We meet again." Swivelling around quickly, she watched her footing as the rocks were slippery and came to face with... herself.. in theory.  
"Katherine.." Elena breathed out, feeling calm coming over her. Digging her hands into her jean pockets, she raised an eyebrow, "So.. answers then?"  
"What would you like to know?" Tilting her head, she gave her a sweet smile.  
"Uh.. let me think.. to know what these dreams are about! Why the hell am I dreaming of YOU... Damon.. Stefan. I don't understand it and on some level I don't want too."  
"Your scared... afraid of what they mean." Katherine spoke, watching her as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Of course I am. The dreams are so real. I feel like I'm living another life... and to be honest... I am. I'm living YOUR life. Or.. some... twisted version of it." Elena told her.

Katherine turned on her heel, walking along the rocks as if she were thinking of a well kept secret. Elena studied her and began following her, seeing that she was making her way closer to the waterfalls. The sun beamed down on them, the heat causing beads of sweat to run down the back of her neck.

"You got caught in the accident at the Grill. I seen the perfect oppurtunity. I had a witch friend of mine to cast a spell." She told her, continuing to walk.  
"A spell? What are you talking about?" Elena questioned, furrowing her brows in confusion.  
"I mean.. that I got her.. to cast a spell to stick you with these... dreams as you call them." Stopping, she turned to her.  
"They are dreams! What else do you think they are!" The brunette shouted out in annoyance.  
"Easyy.. look... they are dreams... but your living them. It's because it's my past life. I... cheated Damon over... with Stefan. The biggest mistake of my life. I needed to make sure you wouldn't do the same."

Elena stared at her, trying to come to terms with what she was telling her. It still didn't make sense. Tilting her head back, she let out a breath that she had been holding and sighed, looking at her.

"I still don't understand. Anything that happens here.. is triggered.. in.. THERE. Then... anything that happens in THERE... happens out here." She told her.  
"Yes... I made sure the spell was.. realistic. I wanted you to feel everything. Every touch... every feeling in your body. To feel what I felt." Katherine explained, sitting down.  
"That means.. th.. that if anything bad... were to possibly happen in the dream.. me dying for example.. I'd be dead here?" Elena asked in disbelief.  
"Possibly. Elena... I made Damon cold... broke.. hurt. I continued kicking him while he was down. I never seen Stefan for the monster he was... but you have... both in reality and dream. I realise that now.. and had to make you realise. I loved Stefan truly... I didn't care for Damon. Now do I realise it was the biggest mistake I'd ever made."

"You planned to kill him... and take him for everything he had?" Elena whispered, swallowing as it was all making much more sense.  
"We didn't plan.. we did. He was dead.. Elena. We killed him.. and took off," Looking up, she sighed, "And.. the same will happen in your dream unless you stop it. Everything will happen the same as it did in my life, with a few add ons here and there. Some of the events are changable... and some are not."

Elena sat on one of the rocks and glanced at the waterfall and tangled her fingers on her lap. If that was true, it meant that Damon would die in the other dream, meaning he would die here in this life? Jumping to her feet, she glanced at her with a panicked expression.

"Damon.." She whispered in realisation.  
"Will die... there.. and here." Katherine responded, guilt and regret crossing her features, until it was soon clouded over again.  
"I have to stop it. He can't die! Why did you do this!" Elena shouted, anger building up inside of her.  
"Because you weren't getting together fast enough Elena! I waited and waited, you were ALWAYS holding back. Waiting for Stefan. I HAD to make you see what you felt for Damon in my world. You had your feelings mixed. When you finally started to see the real Damon underneath your Damon, you were consumed. You couldn't control what you felt for him! And you didn't want to either!"

Standing up, she glanced at her seriously. Elena shook her head and crossed her arms, looking over her shoulder, thinking of Damon. What was she going to do? Did she know what to do?

"But now... were.. were connecting. I can't lose him.. I won't! How do I stop the dreams? Shouldn't they stop? I've realised my feelings for Damon!"  
"No.. they won't. Until you change fate. You knew from the beginning that this all revolved around Damon, didn't you? Now's your chance to step up.!"

Katherine clapped her hands together and glanced at her, causing Elena to stare back at her in confusion.

"Damon.. is.. the.. key.." She told her in between claps as Elena gave her a slow nod.  
"Damon is the key... I understand that. But.. what fate am I suppose to change.?" She whispered and looked at her.  
"Damon's fate. There... in there Elena." She told her with a frown.  
"Right.. we..." She stopped talking, feeling woozy and frowned, "Oh no.. oh no..."  
"Your becoming to attatched to the other world. Your starting to black out even awake. Elena.. you need to control it...!" Katherine shouted at her as Elena looked at her, about to respond until she seen a world of black.

* * *

Feeling violent shaking, she sat up quickly and looked around to see the whole room shaking. What was going on? A vase fell off the table and smashed to the floor as she covered her ears and climbed out of bed, wrapping a silk robe around her. Where was everyone? She fell to the door as the shakes got more violent and let out a small whimper as she realized it was an earthquake. She hated earthquakes. Katherine's words rang through her ears. She could die. Running down the hall, she fell into the wall as a large shake knocked her off guard.

"Damon!" She called out, her voice sounding foreign to her ears, "Damon!"

Hearing no response, she ran further down the hall, looking around and stumbled as she fell to the ground and hit her head off the edge of the table. Crying out in pain, she held her head and slowly pushed herself up, feeling tears pouring down her cheeks. This was one real effect. Where would he be? Was he out? A sob escaped her lips as she felt the shaking get worse.

Looking down the hall, she seen Stefan step out of a room with a smug look on his face. He wiped himself down and looked around him, until he caught Elena's eye. Grinning, he made his way towards her as she ran down the other hall, feeling her heartbeat esculating. How worse could this get? An earthquake? Stefan chasing her? She could possibly die! Turning the corner, she fell against the wall as the house shook once again, causing her to twist her ankle. Crying out, she covered her mouth, aware that Stefan was following her.

Stefan rounded the corner and ran towards her, grabbing her and pinning her against the wall as she struggled against him. Was this really how bad Katherine's life was? Pushing against him, she held back a sob, feeling it all get to much. Stefan kissed her roughly and held her against the wall as she brought her knee up and headbutted him. Falling onto the floor, he groaned in pain as she pushed away from the wall and ran down the hall, trying to ignore the excruciating pain from her ankle and her head.

Pushing the door open, she ran outside and tripped slightly as she ran towards the pool house on the other side of the estate. Running over, she pushed the door open and rushed in, slamming it shut. The poolhouse shook as she screamed when she lost balance and fell into the pool. Struggling, she looked around and was about to swim up until the ceiling collapsed and she was hit and knocked into unconsciousness.

* * *

The sound of water drummed through her ears and into her brain, causing pain to errupt. She felt... sensitive. Almost as if she had been hit by a bus or... a falling ceiling perhaps? Pushing her humor to the side, she slowly opened her eyes, feeling pain run through her.

"Elena... Elena.. can you hear me?" Slowly glancing up, she seen blue eyes that she had been looking for in the dream.  
"Damon..." She whispered weakly.  
"Shh... shh.. it's okay. I got you alright? I got you.." He told her, stroking her hair back softly as he glared back at Katherine, "Why the hell did you tell her to come here!"  
"Because we needed to talk boggle brain! Whether you like it or not.. she needs my help." Katherine hissed at him as he rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Elena.  
"Stop.. screaming.. ears.. sore.." Elena told them, closing her eyes again, feeling bad.  
"Come on..." Slowly putting his arms around her, he lifted her so she was standing and grabbed her quickly as she almost fell into the water, "Something's wrong."

"No shit! She just woke up!" Katherine told him angrily as she looked at Damon and then to Elena.  
"No.. something else... is wrong. I can feel it." He murmured, turning his attention to Elena and tilted her chin, "Elena.. talk to me.. what's going on..?"  
"I.." She murmured and stopped, feeling her nose start to bleed and blood running from her mouth.  
"What the hell... Elena.." Damon layed her on the ground panicking and looked her over, holding her head in his grasp gently.  
"Oh no.. the.. the dream. I told her.. she's becoming to attatched. It's becoming to real. She's dying Damon.. something's happened." Katherine told him, panick on the edge of her voice.

Elena closed her eyes and coughed, tasting blood as she felt herself going cold. What was happening to her? Rolling onto her side, she continued coughing and opened her eyes to see blood.

"No no.. Elena.. Elena.. no.." Damon whispered, on the edge of tears, his voice rough as he was trying to keep his emotions in check. "No.. not you..."  
"Damon..." Katherine murmured, trying to figure out what to do.  
"She's not going to die. She's not going to." He told her, biting into his wrist and pressing it to Elena's mouth as the blood seeped through her lips and down her throat.  
"That won't work!" Katherine told him annoyed as he glared up at her.  
"Yes it will!" He told her, watching Elena, before pulling his wrist away.  
"Only momentarily! She is DYING in the dream Damon! She is dying here to! The blood will not help.. she'll keep breaking apart inside until her body gives out!"  
"Then what the hell do we do!" He shouted on the verge of tears that he had been trying to hold back.  
"We can't do anything! She has to fight it!" She shouted back at him as he looked down at Elena, seeing her unconcious.  
"No.. Lena... Lena..." Leaning down, he pressed soft kisses to her face, "Wake up.. come on..."

* * *

The sound of her heart pounded through her ears as her lungs began giving out as they were no longer gaining oxygen. Forcing her eyes open, she seen herself pinned to the bottom of the pool with debris that had fallen from the ceiling. Pushing against it, she tried getting out and felt herself panicking. What was going to happen?

Pushing against it again, she looked around, seeing herself surrounded. She closed her eyes, feeling herself dying. She didn't get to say goodbye to Damon, she didn't get to say goodbye to Jeremy or her friends. Pushing one last time, she gave up a glanced up.

"Katherine!" She heard Damon shout in a panick, her ears suddenly sensitive to sound as she pushed against the rubble again. She almost screamed in annoyance and watched as Damon dived under and swam over to her as quick as he could. He looked at her, pushing at the rubble as she hissed in pain. Everything was aching. Closing her eyes, she felt the last of her breath leaving her body. Damon pulled her from under the rubble with all of his strength and rised to the surface, helping her onto the side. Michael bent down beside him, looking her over.

"Katherine.. come on.. wake up.." Damon whispered, patting her cheek as he pressed a soft kiss to her now cold lips, "Come back to me Kat..."

* * *

Elena gasped and jumped up, coughing as she grabbed her throat, feeling the air moving back into her lungs. Damon was by her side in a second as he stroked her hair back and kissed her nose.

"Shhh... it's okay. Your safe..." He whispered, stroking her cheek as she looked at him, her eyes full of tears.  
"Da...Damon..." She murmured as he pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her hair.  
"Your okay. I gave you some of my blood. It healed you... I had to wait... because.. it didn't work the first time..." He told her, kissing her forehead as she held onto him and leaned her chin on his shoulder as she seen Katherine talking on the phone. How long was she out?

"What.. happened?" Elena looked up at him as he bit his lip.  
"You died Lena..." Damon told her sadly.  
"Die...d?" She asked in disbelief.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait :) Hope you enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

The brunette started down at her hands, feeling helpless and lost. The shock was still evident within her. She felt numb. Her body in a frozen bliss. Everything that happened was like a whirl dream to her. She was her. Just Elena. Well she would have been just the normal Elena Gilbert if it hadn't of been for the little add on to her life, just several hours ago. Damon had fed her vampire blood, during the time where she didn't have a state of mind or when she didn't know what was real or fantasy. Meaning that she was now in transition, since she had died during all of the life changing events.

Looking up, she laced her fingers together as a soft sigh crept through her lips. There was nothing audible coming out of her mouth. It was mostly muttering as such. They were still in sight of the large waterfall. It's still as beautiful as it was before she were in transition. Just a lot louder and sensitive t her ears. Damon and Katherine were on the other side of the lake, whispers being swapped here and there. Elena couldn't hear much as she was still getting the gist of her vampire "gifts" as they where. Watching them, she seen them looking over now and then and sighed. If they were talking about her, how come they didn't just come and say what they had to say to her face.

Getting up, she glanced at them quickly and steadily moved back, just wanting space and time to herself. Turning around, she started running as fast as her feet would take her. The sound of the wind swept past her ears as she pushed past the trees. The quickler she got out of here, the better.

"Elena!" Damon called out, his voice anxious and filled with worry. Elena swallowed and ran faster, jumping over logs and branches as she looked for a way out. She felt as if the woods were never ending and they were swallowing her up. She had to get away. She had to escape. Tripping over slightly, she gasped and fell into a tree, moaning in pain. Where were they parked? Beginning to move again, she skidded as she came to a hill and gasped, seeing the dip. She would fall and it would hurt a LOT.

Looking behind her, she heard footsteps and swallowed, making her way down quickly as she tried not to lose her footing. Catching her foot into a root buried into the mud, she yelped and fell forward, tumbling down the hill as she hit her head on a log. Rolling over slowly, she stared at the sky, feeling pain thump through her head. What was happening to her?

Pushing herself up slowly, she looked around, dizziness surrounding her vision. She was so lost. Standing up, she limped a little, feeling the ache in her leg. Quickly pushing against the pain, she moved through the woods again, searching for an exit. She never thought she would be running from her doppleganger twin and her blue eyed saviour.

Seeing the light from the moon shining down, she smiled in relief, finding the exit. Hearing nothing, she ignored the pain and started running towards the opening with deep breaths. She was going to be fine. Of course she was. Thankfully the sun had gone, so she wouldn't burn. Making it out of the woods, she continued going, not wanting to stop and screamed as someone grabbed her and held her tight.

"Let go of me!" She screamed in frustration and fear as she struggled against them.  
"Shh... shh.. Elena... breathe... calm down.." Damon hummed into her ear, holding her body against his, feeling the shakes coming off of her.  
"N..no..." She responded weakly as sobs began choking up in her throat.  
"Lena... look at me..." Tilting her chin, he looked into her eyes, watching the tears fall like raindrops as he swallowed the lump in his throat.  
"I'm.. a.. a mo.. nster..." Elena told him hoarsely, feeling sick, "I'm like Katherine."  
"Your nothing like HER. You hear me? Your beautiful. You are YOU. The Elena Gilber that I am madly and undenniably in love with." He told her softly.  
"I.. I'm s.. so sorry..." She told him through her sobs as he held her to his chest and cupped the back of her head, rocking her against him.  
"I got you... I got you..." He whispered soothingly and continued rocking her, hoping to calm her from her state.

Molding her body against his, she wrapped her hands around his leather jacket and held him close, tears falling. She was going to be okay. She was always going to be okay with Damon by her side. As she had said before, he was her blue eyed saviour with no problem getting himself killed for her.

Feeling light headed, she opened her eyes and gazed around slowly, feeling weird. No. You HAVE to be kidding. NOW? Right now. Are they taking the piss? Feeling herself slipping away, she gripped Damon's jacket tighter.

"D... Damon..." Elena whispered softly, blinking rapidly, trying to stop herself from falling deep.  
"I'm here..." He told her, looking down at her and frowned, seeing the sways of her, "Lena..."  
"Drea..." Before she could finish, she collapsed into his arms as the darkness consumed her and swallowed her into the black hole.

* * *

Beeping coursed through her ears. Beep, after beep, after beep. The sound of the hinges on the door creaked as it opened and closed over. Thunder erupted throughout the sky as the rain padded down against the window with great force. Moving her fingers slowly, she felt someone's skin against hers and stretched her fingers slowly, hoping to feel something. Anything.

"Kat...?" She heard the whisper of Damon's voice in her ear as he pressed a feather light kiss to her palm.  
"Da..m...e..." The brunnete forced out, the pain she was feeling indescribable. Why did she have to feel real pain in this world?  
"Thank god." Hearing the scraping of the chair on the floor, she felt as he pressed light kisses to her forehead, eyelids, nose and then lips, "Your okay."  
"Mmhm... b.. arely.." Elena told him with amusement laced in her voice. Chuckling weakly, he kissed her cheek and stroked her hair back slowly.  
"God... what happened Kat? I... I thought I'd lost you..." He whispered, pain in his voice as she forced her eyes open, staring into his blue orbs as tears leaked out and poured down his cheeks.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she reached up, shaking slightly and placed her hand on his cheek as he automatically leaned into her, needing to feel at peace. Stroking her thumb across the tearmarks, she smiled weakly, controlling her own emotions.

"I'm okay. Please... stop crying. It kills me ya know?" Elena asked with a bit of teasing in her voice, drawing a smile from him.  
"I was worried. I came back... and.. and you weren't in bed. I didn't know how long I was out. It was the earthquake... what happened Kat?" He questioned.  
"E...arth..quake... St..efan.." She mumbled hoarsely, tears starting to glaze her chocolate eyes as she recalled the events in her head.  
"Shh... it's okay. Stefan wasn't there, he must have ran. Bastard." He muttered angrily to himself as he took her hand and pressed kisses to it.  
"Do...don't worry. I'm fine..." Elena told him, trying to push herself up as he gently held her down and shook his head.  
"Nu uh. Don't even think about it. Sleep, alright...?" Damon told her, brushing her hair back as she sighed and leaned into his touch slowly.  
"Fine... I'll be good this once." She told him, closing her eyes as she felt a certain relaxation take over her.  
"Goodnight Kat..." He whispered, pressing one last kiss to her lips as he pulled back.

* * *

Hearing the sound of glasses clattering together and the flames blistering wildly, she stirred a little, enough to know where she was. The familiar scent crept inside her. Damon's cologne, bourbon. Stretching, she felt relief flow through her body.

"Why can't she just wake up already!" A voice similar to hers whined in annoyance as she paced back and forward across the floor.  
"Because she'll wake up when she's ready Katherine!" Damon spat at her, anger evident in his voice as he took another gulp of his dearly beloved bourbon.  
"I haven't got all day! I shouldn't even be here!" She answered him with a pout.  
"Oh boo hoo. You mess with Elena, you get yourself in mess. Live with the consequences you brat." He told her, finishing his bourbon.  
"Oh... that hurt my feelings Damey. Have you no shame?" Katherine questioned, tilting her head as he glared at her.  
"None of you anyway."

Elena having heard enough of their bicker, slowly pushed herself up and pushed the blanket off of her body, having enough heat for the night. The two looked at her as Katherine threw her head back, sighing in relief as Damon rushed to her side at vampire speed and bent down, his eyes shining with concern.

"You okay?" He asked gently, checking her over for any new injuries as she couldn't stop the small smile from creeping onto her face.  
"I'm fine... I'm.. fine, don't worry Damon..." Elena told him, running her hand up and down her neck, feeling tension.  
"Okay..." Damon answered slowly, not wanting to crowd her and got up, going into the kitchen as Katherine collapsed onto the couch opposite.  
"Isn't transition a bitch?" She asked sweetly and crossed her arms, a hint of a glare in her eyes.  
"Guess you'd know." Elena answered back sarcastically as Katherine scowled and pouted, folding her arms across her stomach.  
"Katherine, stop being a child." Damon told her as he walked back in and sat next to Elena, holding a blood bag in his hand, "For you."  
"Awh... you shouldn't have." The brunette told him, sarcasm in her voice.  
"Don't think I'll let you away with that attitude towards me. If that doppleganger bitch over there doesn't, then either do you." He told her.  
"Even though you care for me and hate her guts?" Elena pointed out, raising an eyebrow.  
"Hey!" Katherine shouted and pointed to herself, "Sat right here with vampire hearing and REAL feelings."  
"A point made. But the same goes." Damon told her, putting the blood bag on her lap as he moved over, pouring another glass of bourbon.

Elena smiled softly and rolled her eyes, looking down at the blood bag on her lap. She knew what she had to do. She couldn't die. She didn't want to die... again. She was hungry, that was for sure. It felt weird staring at a blood bag and wanting nothing more than to suck the liquid out of it. Most of all.. it was scary, knowing she was never going to be the same anymore. Now that the additional add ons were here, she would have to get use to them.

That including the bitch of a doppleganger and the ass of the blue eyed saviour.

* * *

A/N: Hope it was okay everyone :) Sorry for the late update :S

Shauna  
xx


	8. Chapter 8

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. Dro... Slamming her hand against the table, she looked at Caroline in annoyance as she raised her hands innocently. Breathing deeply, Elena looked down at her homework again and tried to think, blocking out all the heartbeats and conversations. How the hell was she suppose to study like this? All the noise? It didn't help when her friends were making the vampire situation a living hell for her. And again... there it goes... Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

"Caroline! If you don't want the drink, stop playing with it! I can't think straight here!" Elena told her, pushing herself back from the table as she stormed past the students studying and made her way outside into the air.

Taking it in slowly, she calmed herself down and gave her cheeks a pat, hoping to get back to her normal self without no temper. To be fair, she had so MUCH to be angry about. She could hear every stupid and boring conversation around her. She could hear the heartbeats of people passing by, which could be annoying being in crowded places. She hadn't talked to Damon in over two weeks since he was busy dealing with Katherine and Stefan stuff. So he turns her and leaves her high and dry? Incredible. Stupid blue-eyed... ass... saviour.

* * *

Running through the woods as fast as her body could take her, she stopped when she came to the falls. Swallowing, she stared at the waterfall and breathed deeply, looking over her shoulder as she seen flashes. Walking past tree's, she felt sick. She was about to see the play that caused her so many nightmares. Closing her eyes, she continued walking and stopped suddenly and forced open her eyes. Wickery Bridge. Letting out a breath that she was holding, she moved over to the bridge slowly and stared at it as if she were seeing that night in her head all over again. Moving to the railing, she looking over it and into the water, swallowing. It was like she could see the car driving off and falling into the water, with no one to help them.

"Elena..." She heard a song voice whisper in the wind, causing her to spin around and glanced around. What the hell was that...? Breathing deeply, she heard rustling and branches breaking under pressure. What's going on? Moving back slowly, she payed close attention, so sure that something was going to pop out and scare the hell out of her. Moving back, she tried to listen out.

"Elena..." Screaming a little, she turned around with a spin and gasped. That bastard. Hitting him on the chest hard, she thought back a wince and glared at him.  
"Damon, what the hell!? That isn't even funny! What do you want?" Elena questioned, turning from him and began walking through the tree's and pushing branches out of her way.  
"Uhm... to see you? How you were doing...?" He replied, trying to keep up with her as she laughed and threw her head back.  
"See how I'm doing? It's been two weeks, do the math dick." She replied, her brown eyes filled with anger as she reached the road and stopped finally to take in her surroundings.  
"Woah... dick? Your calling me a dick..?" Damon hissed as he stopped behind her.  
"Yes dick. Do you need help spelling it out!?" Elena shouted at him as she turned her body towards him, "You turn me and leave me for TWO weeks without a clue or phonecall."  
"I was doing things..." He began, but was soon interrupted by the feisty brunette.  
"With Katherine! Yes, I know! I'm not incapable of understanding where you were!" Walking up the path, she took deep breaths, knowing if she didn't control her anger, she'd turn around and do something she would regret and Damon would... well... go all Damon on her.

Crossing the road, she headed towards the Mystic Grill and gasped as she found herself pinned against a wall in the Alley beside the grill with an angry Damon glaring down at her. Struggling, she tried to hit him, but he pinned her arms by her side, causing her to huff in anger.

"All of this... with YOU Elena... is just... plain... jealousy..." Damon told her slowly, looking into her eyes as if he knew he was right.  
"Jealously? Why the hell would I be jealous of YOU and Katherine? Because she's known you longer or something? You have a greater bond?" She scoffed, "Yeah right."  
"Could you be any more obvious? Your lying has gotten worse as a vampire." His blue eyes sparkled with amusement, all seriousness disappearing.  
"Uh..." Elena blushed and laughed softly, closing her eyes as all the tension left her body and was replaced with tiredness and relief.  
"Feel better?" Damon murmured, tucking a curl behind her ear as his thumb skimmed across her cheek.  
"Mmhm..." She whispered in approval and leaned into his touch, just wanting to be near him.  
"Good.." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he took her hand in his, "Let's go inside... get a drink and talk, hmm?"  
"Sounds good enough to me..." Following him inside, she tucked herself into him, wanting it to be the only place she'd ever be.

* * *

Feeling someone stroking her hair, she stirred a little, feeling disoriented. Where was she? Opening her eyes slowly, she came to face with Damon, who was staring down at her as if she were going to disappear. Looks like it was DREAM WORLD.

"Good morning beautiful." Damon murmured, continuing to stroke her hair as she bit her lip and noticed he was dressed.  
"Are you going somewhere...?" Elena asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the buzz... that was going.  
"Yes. I have a meeting Kat. Just thought I should tell you in case you came looking for me..." Leaning down, he kissed her forehead, "If anything... ANYTHING happens... call.. okay?"  
"I promise..." She whispered and took his hand, squeezing it gently.  
"I'll see you later.." Kissing her hand, he got up and walked out of the room, leaving her.

Sighing, Elena rolled across the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. When was this plan of hers and Stefan's going down? She wanted it over and done, so she could stop it and stop dreaming of this "fun" world. Looking outside, she seen the sun shining and smiled softly, knowing she couldn't burn in this world, she that was a nice relief.

"Oh well..." Pushing herself up, she stretched and yawned as she walked into the bathroom and looked between the bath and the shower. Shrugging, she walked over to the shower and flipped the switch on as she brushed her teeth and waited for the water to heat up. Hearing a noise, she looked up and raised an eyebrow. Rinsing her mouth out, she heard another noise, but it was louder. Brushing it off, she got undressed and climbed into the shower, beginning to get freshened up.

A bang erupted, causing Elena to jump out of the shower and grab a towel, so that she could wrap herself up. Flipping the switch off, she pulled a robe on and walked into the bedroom, taking a quick look around, before making her way into the hall.

"Hello...? Is anybody there...?" Breathing slowly, she picked up the nearest thing she could reach, which happened to be a hot poker for fires. Walking along the hall, she held it up as if she were at batting practise and glanced around. Hearing another bang, she spun around and felt her heart race picking up. What the hell was that...? Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself down. Call Damon. That's what he said.

Running down the hall, she stopped dead as she seen a phone sitting on the hallway table. Spinning the dial piece, she clocked in the numbers and held the phone to her ear as shakes ran through her body and she continued looking around.

"Hello..?" Damon's voice sounded throughout the phone as she heard talking and buzzing in the background.  
"D.. Damon.. som.. someone's here. Someone is here... in the house..." Elena told to keep her voice from shaking and looked around.  
"Kat...? What.. I can't hear you? What did you say...?" He called to her again, trying to raise his voice over the crowd.  
"I said... someone is..." Elena screamed into the hand that covered her mouth as the phone fell from her grasp and hit the floor.

Struggling against the person, she tried to turn to see them, but felt herself losing conciousness. Everything was going black, the room was spinning and her heartbeat was beginning to fall fast. That's when the world was gone.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed everyone :) Sorry for the wait :)

Shauna  
xx


	9. Chapter 9

Leaping up from the couch, she gasped as she pressed her hand to her chest, feeling suffocated. This wasn't good. Looking around, she listened out as her hearing kicked in. Going outside, she pulled her cardigan close and walked down the path, trying to clear her head. Where was Damon? What was going on with her? Who grabbed her when she was Katherine? Unfortunately, she was going to have to talk to Katherine again. It was the only solution.

"Hello Elena." Stopping dead, she slowly turned around as she came to face with Stefan.

He went to grab her, but she kicked him back as he hit a tree, groaning with a laugh. Looking up, the shock was noticeable on his face as he jumped up, giving her a glare. She smirked, ushering him towards her with a laugh.

"Come on Steffy. That's not all you got, is it?" She asked sarcastically.  
"All I got? No." He grabbed her, throwing her backwards against a tree.  
"Uh." She groaned in pain, letting out a breath. This was NOT her Stefan.  
"Come on now Elena! Is that all you got?" He smirked as she slowly got to her feet.  
"What are YOU even doing here Stefan?" Crossing her arms, she watched him cautiously.  
"Now, why wouldn't I be here?" He asked innocently as he tilted his head to the side.  
"Don't you think it's time you moved on and forgot about Mystic Falls?" She gave him a look, furrowing her eyebrows.  
"Why would I do that when my brother is here, hmm?" Grinning, he winked at her and walked off as she let out a puff of air.

Feeling dizzy, she leaned up against the tree and shook her head. Not now! She closed her eyes, feeling herself falling into a pit of darkness as she hit the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Something was wrong. She couldn't move. Struggling, she opened her eyes in panic as she looked around. She was outside. Why was she outside? Glancing around, she looked to the side and gasped. She seen Stefan digging a hole and struggled. No no no. No way. She struggled again, trying to move, but found it was hard to. Looking down, she seen her hands and legs tied with rope.

"Stefan!" Elena screamed as he looked over, raising an eyebrow.  
"Can I help you?" He asked, leaning on the shovel.  
"Let me go!"  
"All you had to do was follow the plan Kat! Follow the plan! We kill Damon and take him for all he has! But NO, you change the plan and play  
with him. You were suppose to be with me Katherine! ME!"

Elena glared at him and screamed as loud as she could, hoping to grab someone's attention. He walked over, clasping his hand over her mouth as he glared down at her.

"Shut up. You brought this upon yourself Katherine!" He told her annoyed.  
"Uh, get off me!" She replied, struggling and glared up at him.  
"You can deal with the consquences." Stefan told her, moving back over to the hole as he continued digging.

Looking around, she rolled over as she let out a breath. This was bad. He was going to hurt Damon, she couldn't let that happen. Stefan dropped the shovel and walked over, lifting her over his shoulder as she struggled.

"Put me down Stefan!" The brunette screamed as he came to a stop.  
"With pleasure." He dropped her into the hole as he back collided with a thud.  
"Uh.." She moaned out, closing her eyes. He was going to burry her alive.

Hearing a car, she gasped out, hoping that it wasn't Damon. If it was, he could get hurt and she didn't want to think about that in the other world.

"Katherine?" Damon called out, looking around as he couldn't see anyone.  
"Damon!" Elena shouted as he ran over, looking into the hole. If he got her out, she could save him. Protect him.  
"Kat! I'll get you out!" Bending down, he grabbed her arms gently, lifting her out. Tears glazed her eyes as he layed her on the ground, un-tying her arms and legs.

"Hello brother." Stefan smiled as Damon turned around, glaring at him.  
"Stefan, I should have known this would be your stunt."  
"Yeah, you should have. You played right into our hands." Stefan laughed, looking at Elena with a smirk.  
"What are you tralking about?" Damon asked, crossing his arms as he looked at him.  
"You think Katherine loves you? Oh please. She's been playing you."  
"Damon, don't listen to him!" Elena told him, glaring at Stefan.  
"Wwe had a plan to kill you and then take you for everything your worth."  
"Kat?" Damon turned and looked at her as she shook her head.  
"Do NOT listen to him Damon. He's lying!"  
"We were going to runaway together. Start fresh." Stefan continued, watching them closely.  
"Damon, believe me please. I love you, okay?" Placing her hands on his cheeks, she looked into his eyes.

He stared at her, his blue eyes shining with confusion and belief as he leaned forward, kissing her. Holding him close, tears ran down her cheeks as she pulled back, sighing with relief.

"Kat, I... uh..." He gasped out in pain as Stefan drove a stake of wood through the back of him.  
"No!" Elena screamed as Damon fell forward into her arms.  
"Sorry Katherine. You did this to yourself!" Stefan ran off as Elena sobbed.

Pulling the stake out, she threw it to the side and layed Damon down, stroking his hair back. He closed his eyes, breathless as she cupped his face and brushed her thumb against his lips, tears falling.

"I'm so sorry Damon! This is my fault!" Elena whimpered sadly, pressing her hands to his chest.  
"Shhh, d..don't apo...logize." He whispered as she kissed him slowly.  
"Please be okay." She took a shaky breath as she looked up.  
"Kat.. I.." He let out a breath as his head fell to the side and his body went lifeless.  
"No. No no no." Elena held onto him, tears falling as the world went black.

* * *

Jumping up from the ground, she looked around wide eyed. Damon. Running at vampire speed, she stopped dead when she was in front of the Boarding House.

"Damon!" Elena ran inside and gasped as she seen Damon on the floor crimpled and grey looking. Moving over, she bent down as her hands were shaking and tears fell. "No, I'm too late." The brunette sobbed as she rested her forehead against his chest. She ruined everything. Damon was dead. Sitting up, she kissed his cold lips and shook her head. She needed to do something. "I'm going to fix this. I promise Damon."

Getting up, she back away and ran at vampire speed, moving as fast as she could. When she got to Bonnie's house, she knocked frantically and looked at the time.

"Elena?" Bonnie frowned in confusion as she walked in past her.  
"I need your help. Please, it's important." Elena swallowed as tears fell and she laced her fingers together.  
"What's going on? You look different." She questioned, looking her over.  
"You need to do a spell for me." The brunette looked around, letting out a breath.  
"What? Why?" Closing the door over, Bonnie frowned and crossed her arms.  
"Damon is dead Bonnie, "Elena sobbed, holding her chest, "I need to fix it."  
"How? What?," She sighed, "Look, how do you expect a spell to help?"  
"To go back in time... to when everything was right, when everything was... perfect." Elena explained, looking at Bonnie seriously.  
"Even if I could do that, how will I know where to go back to?"  
"Because I know! Please Bonnie, please!" The brunette begged, breathing deeply.

Bonnie sighed and walked over to the bookcase, looking through it as she pulled out a book and layed it open on the table, next to a wooden bowl.

"Come here." Bonnie told her as she moved over to the table.  
"So, you'll help me then?" Elena asked as she gave her a nod.  
"Your my friend. Of course I'll help you Elena. I'm here for you."  
"Thank you."  
"Give me your hand, I need some blood for the spell." Bonnie explained as the brunette held her hand out. Taking her hand, she went wide eyed and looked at her in shock.

"Your a vampire?" She frowned as Elena gave her a nod.  
"Which is the reason for this, please hurry!"

Nodding, she held her hand and dragged a knife across her palm as blood fell into the bowl. Wincing, Elena watched the blood as Bonnie took the bowl and began chanting. Looking around, Elena seen the world beginning to spin. What was happening?

* * *

Hearing birds singing, the brunette stirred and looked around. Hmm. Sitting up, she seen she was in her bed. What? Jumping up, she looked at the calendar and seen that it was the day the explosion at the Grill happened. Getting dressed, she tried to move at vampire speed, but couldn't. Right, she wasn't a vampire anymore.

"Here I come world."

Running out to her car, she got in and drove off quickly. She needed to get to the Grill and fast. To Damon. Pulling up, she looked around. 10 minutes before the explosion. Running inside, she glanced around as she looked for Damon. Seeing him talking to Caroline and Jeremy, she walked towards him.

"Damon." Elena called as Damon turned around, smirking as his eyes danced in amusement.  
"Hello Miss Elena. What services can I d.." He got cut off as Elena tip toed and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Gasps and whispers were heard in the background as Damon's arms tightened around her waist.

"Hi." Elena murmured breathless as she pulled away slowly.  
"Uh hey?" Damon stared at her, hope and confusion filling his eyes as he went to say something else.  
"Shh... no questions." Ignoring the looks from Jeremy and Caroline, she went to the bathrooms and made sure they were empty, before pulling the fire alarm. The siren began to sound throughout the Grill.

Walkig out of the bathroom, she seen everyone rushing out in panic. Biting her lip, she looked around. 5 minutes left. Moving towards the exit, she was pulled back, causing her to gasp.

"Stefan.." Pulling away from him, she glared.  
"Long time no see Elena." He smirked and tilted his head, looking her over.  
"Stefan, I don't have time for this!" Elena snapped, trying to move around him but he followed her.  
"Because the explosion? Yeah, I know about that." Stefan grinned and crossed his arms as she looked at him, going wide eyed.  
"It... was you?" She swallowed loudly and moved backwards, shaking her head, "No, why would you do this?"  
"I already hated this town before I met you. Now I hate it even more."  
"Your a bastard!" Elena screamed at him and went to move around him, but he grabbed her, tightening his grip as he held her against him.  
"Your not going anywhere." He told her, laughing in her ear as she struggled.  
"No.. no! Get off me!" She shouted as he held her closer.  
"Say goodbye Elena." He murmured in response as she looked at the clock, gasping.  
"No..."

The Grill went off in a bang as everyone screamed and ran from the building. Damon looked around in panic as he pushed through the crowd. Where was Elena? She didn't get out? He didn't see her. No. He looked back at the building as he prepared for the worse.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! :D

Shauna  
xx


	10. Chapter 10

It was white. Pure white. Where was she? Her body ached, any move making her want to scream, even if it were just a finger. Beeps were sounding through out her ears. It was loud. Real loud. Like there was nothing else around, just the sound of the annoying and irritating beeping. What happened? The Grill. Damon. Kiss. Stefan. Bomb. Throwing herself forward, she gasped in pain as she forced her eyes open and looked around her, her heart racing. A hospital room. No no no. Last time this happened, she was Katherine. Rubbing her eyes, she took a slow breath. This wasn't good. She want back so this wouldn't happen and so Damon wouldn't die. Damon won't be dead. She saved him. He had to be okay. He just had to. If he wasn't, then none of what she went through is worth it and she couldn't live without Damon. She'd rather have no life at all.

Getting up from the bed slowly, she held back a cry and groaned out loud. Her body was on fire, her bones felt like glass that were going to shatter and her head was drumming a beat that she couldn't describe. Pressing her hands down on the bed, her hung as she breathed deeply, trying to control the pain. Hearing the door open, she forced her head up and seen crystal blue eyes staring back at her, concern written over his face, his leather jacket hugging him as she let out a sigh of relief, tears springing to her eyes. She was herself. Oh god, she was herself. A sob escaped her lips as Damon's eyes showed alarm.

"Damon..." Elena murmured as he walked around the bed, walking in strides before taking her into his arms.  
"Oh Lena..." He buries his face into her neck, one hand pressing against her lower back and the other cupping the back of her head.  
"I'm okay... I'm okay..." She told him, tears falling down her cheeks as she placed her hands on his neck and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.  
"I thought I'd lost you." He told her, pulling away as he looked her over, his cheek swiping over her cheek softly, wiping her falling tears.  
"W... how did I... how am I alive?" Elena questioned quietly, staring up into his eyes, knowing that Stefan had trapped her when the bomb went off.  
"I.. I don't know what happened Lena. I was outside when I heard the bomb. I couldn't find you anywhere outside. I was worried. I went inside, looking around. I found... Stefan first... his body was over yours Elena. Maybe he was saving you?"

Elena shook her head, a laugh slipping from her lips as she looked up at him, her fingertips grazing his cheek lightly, her eyes meeting his. He frowned softly, seeing the look in her eyes and the shaking of her head. Save her? More like trying to take her and kill her straight out, so that he could run off and be happy, knowing that she wouldn't be happy with anyone else. He was like a spoilt brat. He didn't care about anything, but himself.

"He set the bomb Damon. I tried to get out... and he held me back. Stefan... wanted... me dead." The brunette spoke sadly, a lump in her throat.  
"H.. he what?" Damon asked in shock, his eyes burning with rage and fire as he thought about why Stefan would do that.  
"He said... he'd had enough of me. He didn't.. want me anymore... want me around." Shrugging lightly, she cleared her throat, remembering the pain radiating  
in her body.

"Lena... I'm so sorry. If... if I had any idea.." He explained, his eyes full of despair.  
"Shh... it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything. You aren't in charge of your brothers actions Damon. He brought this on himself." She told him.  
"He's dead Elena.." Damon told her, sadness in her eyes as she looked up wide eyed.  
"W..what? D..dead? How? How is he dead?" Tears began raising to the surface of her eyes again as he looked like he was about to burst too.  
"Wood. In his back. Chairs and tables huh? Figures they'd be back to kill him one day." His blue eyes flashed with regret, before it was gone again.

Elena looked up at him, watching the emotions play out in his eyes. Sadness, regret, despair, devestation. She didn't know what to do. She wa sad, she loves Stefan at one point before he changed. But it was Damon's brother, his baby brother. He had no one else. All of his family were dead. All he had left was... her and Alaric. That's it. Swallowing, she watched him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Damon...?" She whispered softly as he looked down at her, snapping out of his thoughts.  
"Hmmm...?" He leaned into her touch as she raised her hand and placed it against his cheek.  
"I love you." Damon's eyes opened quickly as he stared at her, his eyes showing shock as she smiled softly, repeating it, "I love you Damon..."  
"Yo.. you do?" He whispered in confusion, his voice uncertain.  
"Why else do you think I kissed you in the middle of the Grill, hmm?" The brunette asked him in amusement.  
"You were bored?" Damon responded with a small smirk as she laughed, leaning up and pressing her lips to his softly.  
"I was bored of denying my feelings for you. I love you and I hate pretending that I don't. I don't want to play safe anymore. I want you."

Damon looked at her, his eyes glazing with happiness as his fingers stroked through the ends of her hair, tipping her head back gently as he pressed his lips against her, moving his against hers slowly as she responded, leaning against him, her body finally finding home.

"I love you too Elena." Opening her eyes, she stared up at him, grinning and kissed him again.  
"As much as I don't wanna ruin this moment, the pain is killing me and I need to lie down." Elena told him with a laugh as Damon chuckled, helping her into the bed and stroking her hair back gently.

"Where is he?" Elena asked softly as Damon licked his lips, sitting on the edge of the bed as he took her hand, lacing their fingers.  
"In the cellar of the Boarding House. I didn't know what to do with him. I didn't want to burry him in the forest like another person I drained, he's my  
brother."

Nodding gently, she lifted his hand and pressed kisses to his fingertips, enjoying the company. She could do this for hours. Moving her kisses down to his palm, she watched as his eyes showed vulnerability. How could she not love this man? He was beautiful. Inside and out. Why had it taken her so long?

* * *

Shrieking, she ran down the road as fast as she could, laughing as Damon pinned her against the wall of a house at vampire speed, a smirk on his face. Giggling, she placed her hands on his uppers arms and shook her head, narrowing her eyes, trying to come across all serious. But she couldn't, she never could with Damon. He brought out the fun child inside her. He made her be who she wanted to be, who she was afraid to show when he loved it.

"You cheated. You said you wouldn't run at vampire speed if I ran." Elena told him, smiling big.  
"I lied. No fingers crossed beauty." He responded, stroking his finger against her cheek as he pressed a kiss to her lips.  
"Still cheated Mr Salvatore. Don't try and make me forget." She gave him a look as he smirked and laughed, his lips moving to rest against her cheek.  
"Pretty hard to make you forget. You have a memory like no one else." Laughing, she pressed her hand to his cheek.  
"Were going to be late mister. We have to get to the Grill." Elena warned him as his hands began roaming.  
"Uh, why did you have to wear the shortest dress?" He groaned, moving his face to her neck as he kissed her and moved at vampire speed, until they were standing in front of the Grill.

Laughing, she kissed his cheek and took his hand, lacing their fingers as she walked in with him, holding present under her arm and looked around for the birthday girl in question. After seeing the blonde hair, she grinned and looked at Damon as he ushered towards the bar. Nodding, she kissed his lips and walked through the crowd to Caroline and tapped her shoulder. The blonde stopped talking to the boy that had her distracted and turned around, a grin on her face as she seen her best friend.

"Elena!" Caroline shrieked, hugging her tight as the brunette laughed.  
"Happy Birthday Miss Caroline, here is your present." Holding out her present, she watched as her eyes en-largened.  
"For me!?" Ripping the present open, she found a pair of pink pumps, causing her to squeal, "I love you Elena Gilbert!"  
"I love you too Caroline." Shaking her head, she laughed as Caroline put the lid back on the box and placed it on the present table, before turning to her.  
"So, how are you and Damon? It's been a month now right?" The blonde asked.

That was right. It has been a month since the explosion in the Grill and it had been a month since her and Damon began dating. It had been a month of amazement. Fights here and there, but it made them stronger. They had buried Stefan properly, his own grave and everything, with his favourite flowers. It was hard, but they did it together, like they did everything else. It's what made them Damon and Elena. Elena and Damon. Together. They did everything that was suppose to be done together. They did everything as a couple. Elena was there for him when he felt like he was going to break down and he was there vice versa.

"Yeah. A month today." Elena told her with a shy smile as Caroline gasped.  
"And your here!? Why aren't you getting hot under the covers woman?" The blonde shook her head in dissaproval.  
"Uh, because a certain easy tempered blonde would be on my back, checking up on my whereabouts. It's your birthday Car. Your my friend."  
"And it's YOUR one month anniversary." Shaking her head, she grinned, "I really do love you, ditching your plans for me."  
"You better love me, the plans were GREAT." They both laughed, hugging eachother tightly.  
"Well, the least I can do is let you go and see your man. I bet you already miss him." Caroline told her.  
"Yes... as a matter of fact, I do." Grinning, she waved at blonde and pushed through the crowd, looking for the man with eyes who captured her heart and soul.

Making her way to the bar, she seen him sitting and sipping his bourbon as he looked around, his eyes taking in the crowd. Grinning, she knew he was looking for her and walked up the small steps as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind hugging him close as he let out a chuckle.

"There you are." He spoke, turning around as he pressed a kiss to her head and held her close against him, causing her to blush.  
"Here I am." Leaning against him, her eyes scanned the bar as he played with her hair, sipping his bourbon on occasions.  
"When we get out of here, were taking a quick detour." He told her as she looked up at him, smiling softly.  
"Okay, can we leave now then?" She asked innocently as he looked at her, smirking.  
"You wanna skip out on your best friend's birthday?" He questioned, quirking an eyebrow.  
"She gave me permission."  
"Okay, let's move it." He grinned, knocking back the rest of his bourbon as he took her hand in his and led her out out of the Mystic Grill and pulled her close against him, "Close your eyes."

Elena looked up at him, nodding softly and closed her eyes tightly as she felt the wind against her, she knew they were moving fast, but she didn't know where they were moving too. Once she felt them come to a stop, she slowly opened her eyes and gasped. They were on top of the Falls. It was beautiful.

"I wanted to do something nice for our month anniversary." He shrugged softly, looking around, "This seemed nice."  
"Nice? It's amazing. I love it. thank you." Leaning up, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips as he smiled softly.  
"Your welcome."

Moving to the edge, she watched the water and smiled. It was wonderful how the world worked. Waterfalls, the sea, rivers. They all went around in circles, coming from the same place, going to the same place. Just a repetitive circle. Hugging herself, she let out a sigh of content as Damon walked up behind her, pulling her back against him gently and leaned his chin on top of her head, looking at the view with a smile.

"I love you." He told her, giving her a small squeeze.  
"I love you too Damon and don't YOU forget it." She gave him a grin as he laughed and kissed her slowly, nudging his nose against hers.  
"Well isn't this nice." Their heads whipped around as Elena went wid eyed.  
"Katherine?" She whispered in relief.  
"Did you miss me?" Katherine smirked, watching them two of them.

* * *

THE END

Hey everyone, well this is the END unfortunately of this story :D I have LOVED writing it. It was really fun to write and the reviews I got were great.  
Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope you liked the ending. DON'T HATE ME. I know I left it on a cliff hanger. I'm leaving your mind to imaginate.

Shauna  
xxx


End file.
